LORD POTTER
by Smargden
Summary: Efter att Harry och Hagrid separerar så Harry kan åka tåget tillbaks till Dursleys efter att de utfört inhöpen i Diagongränd. så kom Harry på att han fick att dokument mycket diskret av Griphook - han kom på att läsa det - Sen blir den ganska burdus.
1. Chapter 1

**LORD POTTER**

By: Smargden

Bearbetad; 2010-01-20; 2010-03-08; 2011-01-12; 2011-03-23; 2012-12-30; 2013-10-12; 2014-03-04; 2015-11-28; 2016-03-13

Återutlagd 2016-03-14

* * *

 **1 — Välkommen till Hogwarts**

Harry satt i kupén på tåget som skulle ta honom hem till Dursleys, han hade 15 minuter innan tåget skulle avgå, så han passade på att ta fram den papperslapp som Griphook hade smusslat till honom i samband med att han fick påsen för pengarna. Han läste det hastigt skrivna meddelandet.

 _Kom tillbaks ensam så snart du kan det finns saker vi behöver tala om enskilt._

Harry reste sig upp och lämnade tåget, på vägen tillbaks till Läckande kitteln såg han en slängd reklamkeps, den såg inte alltför smutsig ut, men han hade märkt att hans ärr var som en signalfyr, därför passade huvudbonaden perfekt för att dölja hans kännemärke.

Inne på Gringotts drog han sig försiktigt mot platsen där de hade gått till vagnarna, där väntade han tåligt. 10 minuter senare kom Griphook förbi och såg honom.

"A'h kom med här." Sa Griphook och tecknade till Harry att följa honom.

Efter flera korridorer stannade Griphook framför en dörr.

"Lord Potter, innan du går in till Direktör Regnot bör du komma ihåg att 'du frågade efter min hjälp'. Din fråga var naturligtvis lite diffust formulerad, men jag uppfattade det som att du bad oss på Gringotts om hjälp för din räkning.

"Låt mig först bara säga att du har mycket du behöver få hjälp med. En hel del saker är tveksamma när det gäller hur saker som berör dig har hanterats. Vi får inget säga utan att du har frågat om det, för vi vägrar att ljuga folk rakt i ansiktet. Därför är det viktigt att 'du frågade' om saker. Förstår du?"

"Tack, jag tror jag börjar ana att det är saker jag behöver få hjälp med. Tack Griphook för att du förstod min fråga."

"Bra Lord Potter, när du är klar hos Direktör Regnot, kommer jag att ta dig till ditt familjevalv, du har en hel del att titta igenom, räkna med att du behöver hela dagen i morgon för att komma igenom det viktigaste. Nu, är det dags för dig att gå in till direktör Regnot."

—

Helt överväldigad efter samtalet med Regnot stapplade Harry tillbaks ut till korridoren tillsammans med Griphook. Som i ett dis märkte han att de åter åkte i en av vagnarna, nu stannade de framför ett helt annat valv.

"Lord Potter, det här är familjen Potter's familjevalv. Innan du bereder dig tillträde ska jag förklara hur de här valven fungerar, jag förstod av direktör Regnot att du inte vet något alls om hur det är uppbyggt.

"Var familj har ett familjeöverhuvud, den personen är den enda som själv har tillträde till familjevalvet. Med familj menas inte var undergrupp av familjer. De har sina egna personliga valv, även om även de ibland kallas familjevalv, när det egentligen är en underfamiljs gemensamma valv. Det valv du besökte förut är ditt personliga bruksvalv. Det här är familjen Potter's huvudvalv. Eftersom den förra Lord Potter var din far, så är hans personliga och hans personliga familjs valv - som även du ingick i, avslutat och innehållet därifrån är transfererat till familjevalvet.

"Så händer också med alla underfamiljers valv då siste familjemedlemmen har avlidit, ifall inte testamenten begär annat. Det är också ett ansvar för familjeöverhuvudet att se till att alla inom storfamiljen har någorlunda vettiga förhållanden.

"Här inne finns ringen som bekräftar din börd, men för att komma in måste du sätta din hand på den röda handmarkeringen, det kommer att sticka till på några ställen medan blodsidentifieringen identifierar dig. Bli inte förskräckt när det sticker till i fingrarna en stund, det är ett måste första gången för att identifiera dig."

—

Efter att Harry först hade satt sigillringen på sig fortsatte han att titta runt på saker, allt medan Griphook förklarade. Några trollspön han förstod att han faktiskt skulle kunna använda tog han med efter att Griphook förklarade att hans nyköpta hade besvärjelser på sig som gjorde att de på ministeriet kunde se vad han gjorde utanför skolan och att det inte var tillåtet att göra magi med trollspö utanför skolan för personer under 17 års ålder, och med godkänd skolgång.

Den koffert han valde att ta med var den som, enligt Griphook, hans farfar brukade använda på sina expeditioner. Den var komplett utrustad med kök, sovrum, laboratorium, allrum, ett rum som hade många bokhyllor och en väl tilltagen skrivplats och inte minst ett rum för sanitet. Köket kunde han komplettera med ett matskåp från någon av restaurangerna som hade den servicen, den som fanns hade med största sannolikhet upphört att gälla därför att det kostade periodavgift att ha dem.

Tältet var något han skulle bli tvungen att titta närmare på men av det han förstod skulle den vara praktisk att ha i beredskap.

—

Månaden som följde var en tid med förundran och missnöje, han hade läst sin mors dagbok, och sin fars familjekrönika. Harry förstod att det var mycket som inte stod rätt till. Däremot fanns det inte mycket han kunde göra åt att han var anmäld till Hogwarts.

Men efter tre dagar på Läckande Kitteln och en hel dag ytterligare med Griphook visste han mycket mer, väldigt mycket mer om sina rättigheter och inte minst möjligheter. Med den tidvändare och förklaringen till den som han hade hittat i kofferten kunde han ge sig extra långa dagar.

Av Tom på läckande kitteln hade han köpt en matbox, med hjälp av den kunde han köpa färdiga måltider, likaså hade han hittat en butik där han kunde komplettera köksinventarierna, kompletta måltider i stasis, och uppsättningar med enskilda ingredienser för egna kompositioner. Allt kompletterade han med.

Likaså gick han på inköpsrundor, först tänkte han köpa alla kläder nya, men så kom han på att med några uppsättningar av bättre begagnade skulle det se mer naturligt ut, de skulle ge intryck av att han faktiskt hade haft dem en tid. Nya glasögon kompletterade han också med, men han skaffade också linser. Dem tänkte han inte använda förrän han behövde hålla sig diskret undan.

Han hade förstått att han skulle komma att behöva göra det så snart han lämnade Hogwarts för sommaruppehållet. Ingen annan skulle behöva veta var han fanns då.

Det hade tagit honom åtskilligt med extra tid med hjälp av tidvändaren för att läsa igenom de anvisningar som fanns i valvet. Ett av facken i kofferten var en lägenhet med fyra rum, därför kunde han leva om vart dygn tre gånger, alltså hade han fyra extra veckor för vardera av de fyra veckorna han hade på Läckande kitteln.

Det hade gett honom ganska mycket tid att läsa om sin bakgrund och vad han hade att förvänta sig. Griphook hade också gett honom en ordentlig uppsättning uppgifter att läsa igenom, det var uppgifter om hans verkliga bakgrund och vilka egendomar hans familj, alltså han själv, ägde. De två bestämde också att inte göra några synliga förändringar av det Albus Dumbledore hade startat upp för Harry Potters räkning. Däremot skulle de föra noggrann bokföring på allt olagligt som hade skett med familjen Potters egendom från det att Dumbledore hade tagit på sig förmyndarskapet.

Harry hade bestämt sig att aldrig mer slava för Petunia, hon var ju inte ens hans mors syster som det hade sagts. I hans mor Lily's anteckningar fanns också hennes släkskapsanalys tillsammans med de dokument som visade att hon var adopterad, eller mer korrekt, _inplacerad_ , i familjen Evans.

Han hade också förstått att det fanns många saker som inte alla skulle veta, konspirationer fanns, och om han hade förstått allt han hade sett, så fanns det de som inget hellre ville än att döda honom. Samtidigt som många hyllade honom för något han inte ens visste hur det hade gått till, ingen av dem ville han ha något med att göra. Men först skulle han ha ett år på Hogwarts, det skulle visa vilka han hade med att göra med.

Hade han förstått rätt kunde han klara det mesta själv i familjens gamla slott även om han skulle bo i tältet inne på borggården. Men han skulle ge Hogwarts en chans först. Han hade bestämt sig för en sak, alla som tittade efter hans ärr skulle han ignorera, likaså skulle han ignorera alla som verkade söka hans närhet på grund av hans namn.

Han hade redan hunnit börja en distansutbildning från Salem Institut of Magic. Han skulle ha den som komplettering och inte minst reserv medan han gick på Hogwarts, alltså även om han hoppade av Hogwarts så hade han ett utbildningskontrakt, och det gav honom möjligheten att han även kunde göra internat- eller heltids-studier där. Han kände sig helt lugn inför möjligheten att avbryta sin tid vid Hogwarts, han hade redan övervägt att helt skippa Hogwarts utan att ens prova vad de hade att erbjuda.

—

Harry fanns bland de allra första att äntra Hogwarts Express den första september. Han hade den reklamkeps han först hade använt för att dölja sitt ärr, dessutom hade han en omgång mycket slitna kläder på sig. Han ville ge intryck av att vara uppväxt bland omagiska, det var ju dessutom sant men det skulle visa vilka han skulle undvika att komma alltför nära.

Boken han läste hade han läst många gånger tidigare, men den var ändå läsvärd, för var gång han läste den hittade han nya saker som visade hur smalspåriga de _renrasiga_ magianvändarna var. Likaså fanns det så gott som vattentäta skott mellan de tre världarna, de omagiska, de renrasiga och de där emellan. Själv skulle han ses höra hemma i den mittersta gruppen, trots att hans mor liksom hans far hade släktskap tillbaks till Hogwarts grundare och vidare bakåt i tiden.

Om rektorn gjorde rätt skulle han visa Harry Potter till någon av grundarnas lägenheter, det var hans arvsrätt. Varken hans far eller mor hade fått veta något om det medan de fanns kvar på Hogwarts. Han hade just lagt undan den boken och börjat läsa i stora regelboken, den som även innehöll lärarreglerna. Alltså de riktlinjer som lärarna hade att rätta sig efter. Harry hade haft svårt att hitta den på bokhandeln, men då det var något som lärarna skulle ha och den faktiskt var allmän litteratur så fanns den att köpa.

Naturligtvis hade han läst även det häftet några gånger inför sina förberedelser, han hade även läst mycket noga vad som kunde hända om han valde att _kliva av_ utbildningen vid Hogwarts.

Två gånger hade en rödhårig kille tittat in men gått vidare att han sökte någon var helt tydligt. Harry anade att hans linblonda peruk missledde ynglingen. Nästa sökare, en ännu blondare var mer påflugen. Han frågade efter Harry Potter. Men Harry visade upp en oförstående min, så den svinpälsen försvann efter att han hade avlämnat några förolämpningar.

Harry visste nu ganska bestämt några han avsåg undvika. Han hade fått sällskap i kupén av några andra som påstod att det var för trångt i de andra kupéerna. Han behöll sin uppmärksamhet i sin bok, åtminstone lät han det se ut så, medan han var mycket medveten om vem som sa vad, till och om vem.

Lite innan tåget saktade in inför ankomsten krängde han på sig Hogwarts skoluniform, utan att generas inför de övriga i kupén. Samtidigt med det slet han även av sig peruken och den keps som dolde ärret. Av flämtningarna och uppståndelsen visste han några ytterligare som inte skulle vara föremål för hans uppmärksamhet.

Medan de väntade på att professor McGonagall skulle leda in dem till sorteringen kom Draco Malfoy med ett försök till vänskapsdeklaration.

"Du förolämpade mig på tåget, och nu söker du min vänskap. Jag kan inte förstå annat än att du handlar på uppdrag, och om jag har läst alla dokument korrekt är din far, och därmed hela din familj en mycket svag familj, eller så är ni några av de mest insyltade i den korrumperade maktapparat vi har. Så — den dag du gör dig förtjänt av min vänskap då kan vi ta upp den diskussionen. Alltså, vänskap är inget du kan köpa, den måste förtjänas, och för närvarande ligger du långt under nollstrecket på den skalan."

Harry såg leendet på den rödhårige, han anade inte att han själv var lika långt ner på den skalan. Dracos svar kom som väntat, med nya förolämpningar.

"Passa dig du, en dag kommer du att göra dina föräldrar sällskap."

"Så det var därför du ville vara nära mig, för att kunna tala om för din fars grupp hur ni skulle kunna komma åt mig — som hämnd. Tack för bekräftelsen av vad jag anade."

—

Sorteringen var intressant att se, Draco Malfoy hamnade som väntat hos Slytherin, ett par flickor han tyckte verkade söta gick till Hufflepuff, inom sig tyckte Harry att det kunde vara ett utmärkt alternativ. Neutralt med tanke på det han hade läst om rivaliteten mellan Slyherin och Gryffindor. Så blev det hans tur.

*Ah – en Potter, Oh — du vet om att du har grundarnas arv tänker du kräva det?*

' _Nej, det är rektorns uppgift att erbjuda mig. Gör han inte det gör han fel. Jag har förstått att det i födselboken markeras vilka som har grundarnas rättigheter. Är det så?'_

*Ja, det är det. Så med så mycket bakslughet kan du bara höra hemma i Slyth . . .*

' _NEJ'_

*Va — varför inte?*

' _Mina färäldrars mördare var i det huset, dessutom bojkottar jag även Gryffindors, därför att mina föräldrars förrädare fanns i det huset. Hufflepuff, är det jag passar bäst i.'_

*Slytherin är det hus som passar för den tankegång du har, Gryffindor passar med tanke på ditt mod för det du planerar. Men som arvtagare väljer du själv med att du presenterar ditt val som du har gjort.* "HUFFLEPUFF" Ropade hatten ut. Och sorlet i salen tystnade. Harry Potter i Hufflepuff — det var som att solen skulle gå upp i väster. Harry satte sig nu bredvid det han visste var Susan Bones.

—

Första veckan på Hogwarts var en ren besvikelse, Harry sände sitt brev till Gringotts som vidarebefordrade det till USA och där vidare till Salem. Han tänkte ge Hogwarts en termin högst. Det skulle ge honom _rätten_ att ha en uppfattning och den rätten tänkte han utnyttja.

Han hade dessutom sett Ronald Weasley's råtta, och fattat misstankar. Därför såg han till att fotografera, så många bilder som möjligt av så många elever som han bara kunde övertyga att vara med på bild, det gav honom en ursäkt att även få med Ronald Weasley med sin råtta. Den bilden sände han sedan till sina föräldrars andra bekanta.

—

 _Bäste Remus Lupin_

 _Jag är Harry Potter, och enligt mina föräldrars anteckningar var du en av deras vänner. Du, Sirius Black och Peter Pettigrew. Det far skrev i ett av de sista punkterna i sina anteckningar är att han bytte_ _hemlighållare_ _i sista minuten, vad det nu betyder. Det skulle vara Sirius Black, men de skiftade till Peter Pettigrew._

 _Det jag har läst i övrigt gav mig misstankar att råttan på bilden är den förrädaren. Det är Ronald Weasleys keldjur._

 _Jag kommer att lämna Hogwarts i samband med juluppehållet, jag har godtagit ett erbjudande om att studera på ett annat ställe, och av säkerhetsskäl använda ett neutralt namn. Hogwarts är en parodi på skola, jag har redan lärt mig mer genom mina distansstudier från den andra skolan än jag har lärt mig här._

 _Med förhoppning att du kan finna ut om det är förrädaren som döljer sig här._

 _Harry Potter_

—

Harry sa visserligen inget om att han läste tre extra dagar i sin koffert för var Hogwarts-dag. Det var där han läste sin distansutbildning. Dessutom använde han ett av de trollspön han hämtade i valvet när han övade besvärjelser från sina kursbrev.

Det som också hjälpte var att det i kofferten fanns ett arkiv av kristallflaskor. Det var kopior av minnen för lektioner i magianvändning. Familjen Potters egen interna familjeutbildning. Den lärde ut på ett helt annat sätt än Hogwarts utbildningdmetod.

Genom bruksanvisningen instruerades Harry att ladda minnessollet, och sedan besöka minnet av respektive lektion innan han återställde minnet. Det gav ett helt annat sätt att lära sig. Han kunde _backa tillbaks_ och på så sätt se de viktigare sekvenserna om igen.

För att förbättra inlärningsmöjligheten gavs det stor vikt vid mentala funktioner som minnessystemering och inre rum. Som en biprodukt av det kom även möjligheten att bemöta mentala spioner. Men Harry märkte också att det blev mycket lättare att ta emot vanlig utbildning främst det professor McGonagall eller professor Flitwick lärde ut. Även det hans egen husföreståndare professor Spraut lärde ut i växthusen kunde han katalogisera lätt.

Redan under Hogwarts tredje vecka visste han att Severus Snape idkade passivt mentalt spioneri. Han var glad att han alltid hade hållit sina tankar absolut neutrala under var lektion. Nu visste han också hur han kunde plantera _falsk_ information som Snape skulle få med sig.

Nästa steg i den utbildningen blev at skapa aktiva mentala skydd.

-:-

EOC


	2. Chapter 2

**LORD POTTER**

By: Smargden

Bearbetad; 2010-01-20; 2010-03-08; 2011-01-12; 2011-03-23; 2012-12-30; 2013-10-12; 2014-03-04; 2015-11-28; 2016-03-13

Återutlagd 2016-03-14

* * *

 **2 — Ett år går fort**

Visserligen hade Harry redan tidigt hittat tillräckligt många orsaker att lämna Hogwarts första veckan, men i samband med alla helgons evenemang fick han även substans till sina argument. Han hade strosat omkring utan att bry sig om middagen i stora salen då han kände en stickande vämjelig lukt som väckte hans uppmärksamhet.

Det var först då som han såg att han höll på att komma ifatt något som inte kunde vara annat än ett troll. Tack vare att han hade tränat att gå ljudlöst och att trollet själv inte var speciellt lysstrande hade den inte märkt vad den hade bakom sig.

Dock valde den att gå in i ett rum och Harry såg chansen att blockera dörren så han kunde kalla på lärarna. Men innan han ens hunnit fundera på hur han skulle göra hördes det skräckslagna skriiet av en flicka i nöd.

Snabbt slet Harry upp sin tidvändare tittade på sin klocka och snurrade timglaset två varv. När världen omkring honom hade slutat snurra tittade han åter på sin klocka och såg hur den började blinka innan den ställde in sig på den nya tiden. 1:59:30 hade han på sig.

—

I dunklet såg Harry sig själv försvinna och med det rusade han in på det han hade hunnit se var flicktoaletten. Med magins hjälp fick han öglan i änden av en stålvajer runt halsen på trollet innan den ens fattade vad som hände. Nästa moment var en förminskningsbesvärjelse, den gjorde den fem meter långa vajern till fem centimeter lång och bara delar av millimeter tjock, det skar effektivt huvudet av trollet.

Allt hade gått så fort att flickan där inne inte ens hunnit se Harry som diskret försvann bort i mörkret, med den krympta blodiga vajern i fickan. Han hade dessutom lyckats kalla in tillräckligt med trollblod till de två flaskorna han hade förberett.

Nu skulle han kunna göra 50 doser styrketrolldrycker, att ha till hands ifall han kom i behov att ha styrka och tålighet som ett troll. Helst hade han velat ta tillvara hela trollet, men att ens visa sig där skulle vara _olämpligt_. Så återigen snurrade han på sin tidvändare, och nu kunde han i lugn och ro se till att han kom i säng. De andra skulle hitta honom sovande i sin säng, ett perfekt alibi.

Hans brevväxling med Salem hade hjälpt honom att förkovra sig, han var nu inne på det som Hogwarts utbildade sina elever i femte och sjätte klass. Att hans egen snabbhet mest berodde på minnesstudierna tänkte han inte ens på, Salembreven läste han knappt, han gick direkt till provdelen av dem och kunde avverka det som normalt skulle ta tre hela dagar på mindre än en timme.

Naturligtvis kunde han inte erhålla några betyg utan att sitta inför test, men den _feadback_ han hade fått sa att om han verkligen hade suttit inför testet och presterat som han gjort i brevsvaren var han högt upp på betydsskalan.

Han hade dock gjort ett litet misstag, någon gång då Snape hade tittat på honom utan att han var beredd på det hade hans tankar virvlat iväg på att han inte skulle finnas kvar på Hogwarts efter nyår. Men han märkte också att den _tanken_ hade farit iväg mot Snape, så han fyllde snabbt upp med tankar på vad han skulle göra istället – om – han kunde komma därifrån.

Ganska snabbt efter det insåg han att han blev mer bevakad, porträttens ögon följde honom mer än de hade gjort tidigare. Alltså blev det ändrade planer, först inför sommaruppehållet skulle han sätta sin flyktplan i verket.

Det i sin tur ledde till att han fortsatte att granska både slottet och lärarna mer noggrant. Men han såg också till att ha tankar om hans fortsatta tid vid Hogwarts, han lät tankarna även beröra efterföljande år, och med det hoppades han att han hade fått dem att släppa på bevakningen av honom.

Hans oväntade present gav honom nytt hopp, en osynlighetsmantel kunde vara bra att ha tillgång till, men den var tyvärr draperad med fyra olika övervakningsbesvärjelser. Så hans motdrag var att visa upp den, men sedan aldrig använda – just den, han hade ju en egen som han hade tagit med från valvet.

Det var när han _råkade_ höra om flickan som hade varit på toaletten när trollet kom in som han lade ihop några saker. Cerbusen, hunden med tre huvuden, det som _inte_ stals på Gringotts när Hagrid hade hämtat något _hyrs hyrs_. Och nu något om _Niklas Flamell_. Bara det att de var övertygade om att det var Snape som var den som försökte stjäla stenen.

Harry insåg att det fanns blott en enda person som absolut inte skulle få ha tillgång till den, _nä fel_ — tänkte han sedan, TVÅ personer som inte får ha tillgång till den — Albus Dumbledore OCH Voldemort.

Det hade tagit honom fyra expeditioner förbi cerbusen för att inse vad han behövde förse sig med. Och så kom då tillfället, hans markering av Quirrell signalerade att det var hög tid för honom att agera. Cerbusen var söt när den sov, Quirre hade tydligen kommit på ett sätt att söva den. Det var innan han upptäckte att den inte sov – den var död, nå den kunde ju duga att använda i trolldryck, så han krympte och sparade den.

Styrparfikusen avsåg han behålla, så en krympningsbesvärjelse och in i en oförstörbar behållare så var den ur spelet. Tidigare hade han lämnat de andra nycklarna intakta nu struntade han i det – han brände av vingarna på dem alla, de föll så snällt ner när de var utan vingar. En av kvastarna fungerade perfekt att flyga över schackspelet med. Trollet var utslaget – vilket passade Harry perfekt. Nu krympte han ner den för senare bruk.

När eldflammorna slog upp kom tog han fram ståltuben han hade krympt tidigare återställde till normal storlek varpå han kröp in i den och lät flygbesvärjelserna aktiveras. Nu var det som att flyga kvast, medan han fanns inne i den. Elden kunde inte skada honom inne i tuben, inga besvärjelser heller, men han själv var inte ofarlig.

När han på sin skärm såg Quirrell framför spegeln lät han fyra ampuller med omagiskt gift skjuta iväg mot honom. Apullerna krossades och tio sekunder senare vred sig Quirrel i kramp, och den grönsvarta dimman lämnade honom. Att stenen fanns i spegeln förstod Harry varför han satt av mot den med sin ståltub. Tre saker hände simultant, spegeln krossades, stenen föll ner framför Harrys ögon men det som han mest märkte var den fruktansvärda sveda han kände när det vred och vände i hans huvud.

En fruktansvärd smärta, men samtidigt kändes det som en _positiv_ smärtupplevelse, Harry höll nu i stenen medan han förde den mot sin tinning där ärret alltid hade funnits och riktigt plågat honom den senaste tiden. Det brände som eld men inom sig kändes det som när han hade använt sårbalsam på ett infekterat sår — alltså då han hade hittat och använt det utan att Petunia hade vetat om det, så han lät det svida.

Slutligen hörde han ett skrii som inte var hans eget, och ännu ett grönsvart skimmer försvann medan smärtan släppte, men stenen försvann också, den absorberades där han höll den mot ärret. Nu skulle han bara snurra sin tidvändare tre varv och ta sig tillbaks till sin säng.

Året hade gett honom några mycket intressanta lärdomar, OM – han gick i Salem, skulle han gå med andra, och följa deras utbildningstakt, alltså inte så stor skillnad mot hur det fungerade på Hogwarts, men med distansstudierna kombinerat med minnesarkivet, skulle han kunna hålla sin egen takt. Det svåra skulle vara att inte visa hans kunskap under lektionerna. Alltså det skulle fortsätta med Hogwarts även nästa läsår.

—

När han lämnade den magiska sektionen av Kings Cross såg han dem — och steg tillbaks innan de hann upptäcka honom. Dursleys — han hade ju glömt dem, han var glad att han hade krympt kofferten redan på den magiska sidan. Han gick snabbt ner till tunnelbanan och hoppade på första bästa tåg för att komma ett par stationer bort. Efter det var det en enkel promenad för att komma till Läckande kitteln och hyra in sig för sommaren.

Naturligtvis skulle det inte vara det enda stället han skulle tillbringa sommaren. Skolkofferten tillsammans med de saker som han hade skaffat enbart enligt skollistan låg prydligt inpackat i den enkla koffert som han hade köpt tillsammans med Hagrid.

Efter att ha växlat över till en ordentlig trave pund satte Harry igång med en inköpsrunda i den omagiska delen av London. Bland det mest spektakulära han skaffade var en Macintoch dator komplett med skanner och printer och inte minst en A3-plotter. Men för att den skulle kunna användas i hans lägenhetskoffert behövde han ha ett kraftaggregat som gav ström från ett bilbatteri. Det var egentligen samma princip som användes för avbrottsfri kraft så det var standardutrustning.

Hans nästa ställe var en bilreservdelsbutik, där köpte han en komplett generator med tillhörande fytraktsmotor, allt för att kunna använda sin dator på stället där elströmmen inte var framdragen. Att han avsåg få hjälp att ersätta bensinmotorn med en magisk enhet behövde han inte nämna.

När han ändå redan hade ström, fortsatte han med inköpen, en musikanläggning kunde piffa upp, TV med Videobandspelare och DVD blev nästa installation. Problemet med TV och Radio i kofferten var att den skärmade för magi inifrån ut, men också radiovågor utifrån in, alltså när han hade ingången stängd, och förmodligen även inne på Hogwarts var både radio och TV utan signal. Däremot kunde han titta på inspelade filmer och lyssna på lagrad musik.

Han hade också intresserat sig för att överföra böckerna till datorn för att på så sätt snabbt kunna hitta information utifrån specifika frågeställningar. Han visste att han skulle ägna mycken tid att skriva av viktiga uppgifter. Bland de första objekten han skulle jobba med var det som han såg ett konstruktivt behov av:

Trolldrycker, ingredienser och användningsdata för dem, dit räknade han även gifter och motgifter. Magiska djur och O-djur, förekomst vilka sätt de skadar och hur de kan bemötas, hörde också till de prioriterade uppgifterna.

Förhäxningar, klassificering källskrift och motbesvärjelser, skulle bli de första reella uppgifterna, han skulle inte lägga in recepten för trolldryckstillverkningen — inte ännu, det kunde han komplettera med senare. Samma sak med djuren, enbart förekomst, skadeart, bekämpningsmöjlighet — och källhänvisning.

Att skanna boksidorna till bilder, skulle han bara göra för 'lånade böcker', att börja med.

Utöver att förbereda sig med böcker för kommande utbildningsår behövde han böcker som var mer avancerade, därför blev det inköp av nya böcker han fann intressanta, men även en inventering av böckerna i Valvet. Slutligen beslöt han sig för att utforska Svartalvsgränden.

Efter att på avstånd ha tittat på det frekventa klientel som rörde sig i området bestämde han sig — Dudleys kläder skulle komma till nytta. Sladdrig och smutsig drev han nu ner i gränden, han tittade mest, och han hade ordnat så han hade silver och bronspengar i fickan, och de tjugo guldgalleons han valde att också ha med fanns på insidan av hans byxbälte.

Principen att röra sig där var att inte se ut som en främling, inte tveka när han tittade på något. Gärna göra sig så _osynlig_ som möjligt samtidigt gällde det att se ut som en av inventarierna där. Det var på det sättet han hade kommit in i många butiker, ofta köpte han något smått bara, men när han förstod vad glasögonen kunde göra för honom visste han vad han behövde göra.

"Säj – hur kan jag förtjäna dessa?"

"Tre galleons eller jobba för mig i två veckor."

Harry började räkna sikler, hans tolv sikler var inte ens en Galleon, så han skavde diskret fram tre galleons med vänster hand medan han med höger grävde djupt ner i fickan på den andra sidan.

"Tre — räcker det inte med 2 å . . . å åtta sikles snälla?"

"Har du verkligen guldgalleons att betala med pojk?"

Harry nickade med ögon som såg ut som att de var stjärnor.

"Var har du stulit dem?"

"Hmm – stulit är kanske inte det rätta ordet, men nå jag tyckte jag behövde dem bättre än att de skulle samla damm där de fanns förut."

"Okej pojk — låt mig se på dem." Harry gav henne en galleon. "Och en till tack." Sa hon när hon hade granskat den första. Och fortsatte. "Och åtta sikles." Harry höll fram även de pengarna. Och med det försvann han med glasögonen på sig. Han hade redan sett att han såg magi med dem, utöver att han dessutom såg klarare än han kunde minnas att han någon gång sett bättre.

Efter att ha blivit mer hemmastadd i Diagongränden och Svartalvsgränden hittade han även andra butiker, en av dem var en _vapenbutik_ , de hade allt från stora svärd och otaliga knivar till de mest sofistikerade dolda vapen. Men även koger för trollspön. Just det _trollspön_ inte trollspö. Ett koger vid vardera armen och han kunde ha upp till fem trollspön på vardera sidan. Med blotta tanken kunde vilken av dem som helst kallas fram.

Den mest avancerade av dem höll dessutom ett dussin kastknivar och två handhållna stridsknivar utöver de fem trollspöna. Ett läderbälte som kunde härbärgera 1500 galleons 150 doser trolldryck och var i sig själv en multistegs programmerbar flyttnyckel.

Utrustade med dem blev det åter besök i Svartalvsgränd, nu med siktet inställt på trollspöbutiken där. Ollivander skulle inte sälja honom ännu ett, det visste han, men i den butik han vände sig till skulle det vara en helt annan sak, de skulle dessutom vara fria från övervakningsbesvärjelser. Visst hade han trollspön från valvet – men de var familjeklenoder – nu skulle han utrusta sig med de som var hans egna.

Han hade inte tänkt på det, men ingen hade utsatt honom för uppmärksamhet, visserligen lät han nämna sitt namn som Harold och då efternamn behövdes Harold Evans. Det var när han tittade efter sitt förhatliga ärr han upptäckte att det var borta, hans ögonfärg var blå och håret lite längre och mindre svart, faktiskt så det var mer gråbrunt än svart.

När första paniken att han hade _bytt ut sig själv_ lade sig började han exprimentera, jo han hade hela tiden _försökt_ se ut som _inte Harry Potter_. Ögonfärgen ändrades med hans vilja – så länge han hade glasögonen på sig. Hårfärg och längd tog lite längre tid. Det var under de försöken som han mindes hårklippningsepisoden, det var när håret var återutväxt nästa morgon. Ju mer han tänkte på det – kom han på att det var enda gången hans hår hade klippts.

De andra han hade sett, de hade hårklippning minst tre gånger under Hogwartsåret. Harry började _tvinga_ håret att växa ut – och växa in, samt att ändra färg. Ju mer han övade ju lättare och snabbare ändrades det. Ännu en tanke slog honom, Dudleys kläder hade varit så gott som perfekta i passform medan han fanns i Svartalvsgränd. Han hade försökt se större ut än han i verkligheten var, hade han kanske lyckats med det utan att han tänkte på det.

De fyra veckor som återstod tills nästa terminsstart skulle vara fylld av övning – fyra extra dagar för var dag, skulle han läsa, och öva. Allt medan han ägnade tid i sin träning smet hans tanke ut på _hur gammal är jag egentligen_? Alltså under så gott som ett år hade han gjort fyra extra dagar – var dag. Kunde han verkligen vara 16 år? Han försökte se ut som 16 och fem minuter senare såg han verkligen ut som det. Han förstod att han måste minska extratiden, men han tänkte inte sluta helt, han behövde lära sig så mycket.

Han såg spektaklet som hände i bokaffären, det han såg etsade sig in i hans sinne. Pojken Draco Malfoy var som en miniatyrutgåva av sin fader. Visst brukade det vara släktdrag som går kommer igen i släktleden, men det där var ju _överdrivet_. Men att den vuxne Malfoy tog en mindre bok ur sin ficka och placerade den i den bok han hade tagit upp ur flickans kittel väckte hans uppmärksamhet. Kanske inte själva händelsen i sig inte skulle ha väckt hans uppmärksamhet om det inte vore för att boken _skrek ut_ _ **svart magi**_ **.** Det dröjde tills han mindes att hans glasögon var de som gav honom möjligheten att _se_ det, andra såg det inte.

Den andra saken som väckte hans intresse var den som signerade böcker, den som påstod att alla hans romaner behövdes som skolböcker. Allt i Harry skrek **PROTEST**.

Så naturligtvis hade han skaffat böckerna – för att veta vad de handlade om. Det blev också att jämföra uppgifterna i dem mot _faktaböcker_. Det insåg han snart att var en god idé. Redan nu formade han sitt nästa läsårs inhiberade klasser. Trolldryckslektionerna var helt förkastliga, han hade bättre labb inne i sin koffertlägenhet.

Att göra övningarna där skulle vara bättre än att sitta med Snape som störande moment. Likaså kunde han se vad de skulle kunna i historia vid proven och skippa de sovstunderna. Likaså skulle han endera driva Gilderoy till vansinne eller bara skippa honom.

Snape och Binn, dem visste han redan tillräckligt mycket om för att kunna skippa de klasserna. Men en vecka med Gilderoy sen skulle även hans lektioner inhiberas från hans timschema.

Sista veckan före återresan till Hogwarts gick åt att fylla upp förråden av böcker och trolldrycksingredienser. Inledningsvis skulle han inte få köpa en hel del av dem, men när han höll upp en flaska trollblod blev det en helt annan ton och han kunde köpa det han ansåg sig behöva. I det ingick rätt många saker som ministeriet hade restriktioner på. De hade restriktioner på _trollblod_ också.

—

EOC


	3. Chapter 3

**LORD POTTER**

By: Smargden

Bearbetad; 2010-01-20; 2010-03-08; 2011-01-12; 2011-03-23; 2012-12-30; 2013-10-12; 2014-03-04; 2015-11-28; 2016-03-13

Återutlagd 2016-03-14

* * *

 **3 — Storleken har betydelse**

"Professor Spraut, kan jag få störa lite innan vi drar oss tillbaks för nattsömnen?"

"Vad kan jag hjälpa dig med herr Potter?"

"Efter att ha suttit med i ett läsår när Severus Snape – Nej jag kallar honom inte _professor_ för en professor är _lärare_ och en lärare _lär ut_. Det gör inte Snape. Jag har under sommaren gjort alla trolldrycker som ska göras under andra läsåret – och jag anser att de har en hög likhet med fullt godtagbara resultat enligt beskrivningarna om dem. Dessutom hånar han alla oss puffare, och mig och min familj specifikt – så jag tänker INTE sitta med i hans timmar.

"Inte heller avser jag idka sovstund i Historiesalen med Binns tråkiga föreläsningar. Dessutom har jag redan klassat efterträdaren till Quirre som ett hån mot lärarkåren — men jag är med där första veckan – efter det NEJ."

"Så kan man inte göra herr Potter. Alla de ämnena är obligatoriska."

"Ta upp det med rektorn i så fall. Endera kommer jag att straffa ut mig härifrån — eller så sköter jag trolldryck, historia och försvar utan Hogwarts lärarkårs inblandning. Det är inte ett hot –det är ett löfte."

"Så kan man inte göra Potter."

"Jag kommer INTE att sätta min fot i Snapes lokaler, så fixar du inte att jag INTE är med på hans namnlista så är det DU som tar huspoängavdragen – inte jag. God Natt professor." Sa Harry och försvann från en förvånad lärare.

—

Naturligtvis blev det poängavdrag och extratjänst utdömt till Potter för hans frånvaro från trolldryckstillverkningen redan nästa dag. Men Harry struntade i vare sig poäng eller extratjänst. Däremot blev han uppkallad till rektorn.

"Tack professor Spraut, då kan fortsätta med det du höll på med." Sa Rektorn när hon kom upp med Potter.

"NEJ – stanna kvar, du är min husföreståndarinna, och det som berör skolans förhållande med mig – berör dig, så stanna."

"Det här har mer med andra saker än skolans saker att göra Harry min pojke – än med skolan så Professor Spraut behöver ägna tiden till bättre sysslor."

Harry vände och gick därifrån trots ropen bakom sig. Pomona hittade honom på hans rum.

"Potter — varför hörde du inte vad rektorn hade att säga?"

"Allt som har med skolan att göra är det DU som ska administrera gent emot mig. Rektorn är rektor och har det med andra saker än skolans aktiviteter är jag helt ointresserad av att samtala med honom utan att ha chefen för aurorerna Amelia Bones närvarande. Det kan du tala om för honom inför hans nästa begäran att tala med mig."

—

Fem minuter efter att han hade satt sig ner att titta på provuppgifterna i första lektionen i försvar samlade han ihop sina saker och gick därifrån – trots ropen efter honom.

På biblioteket kopierade han upp 'proven' och skrev ett brev till ministeriets skolavdelning:

 _Bästa skolavdelning._

 _Kan det verkligen vara sant att vi ska betala för att tvingas uppleva sån här parodi på utbildning._

 _Jag har en begäran. Kom hit, gör några dagar med utseendet av mig och upplev hur Hogwarts fungerar. Jag ser mig föranledd att sluta här innan den här terminen är till ända._

 _Det som ska vara läroböcker för försvar den här terminen är rena fantasiromaner, och saknar verklighetsförankring. Reducto mot spöken – redan en förstaårselev begriper att det är fantasi som är orealistisk._

 _Det är visserligen inte ni som är skolans styrelse eller rektor — men ni är ministeriets skolavdelning – och därför står ni ÖVER skolans styrelse och över rektorn, när ni märker hur fel det är._

 _Med bästa hälsningar_

 _Harry James Potter_

—

En vecka senare hade han en extratjänstlista som sträckte sig över resten av läsåret, vilket han naturligtvis ignorerade. Det Cedric Diggory inte ignorerade var Quidditch.

"Du lär vara en bra flygare Potter, varför var du inte med på uttagningarna?"

"Hogwarts är en skola — ska i vart fall vara det. Skola är till för att _lära_ och det är det jag förväntade mig. Men blev besviken, och jag tror inte att rektorn skulle missa en möjlighet att ta bort mig från laget om jag skulle bli med. Så nej tack."

"Du är den som har dragit ner våra huspoäng i bottnen – se till att ändra på det."

"Det är inte jag som orsakar det. — Jag vägrar att godta en lärare som uppträder som Snape, som Binn och som Lockhart. Jag har begärt att INTE behöva vara med på elevlistan för dem — men det gick inte, så jag väljer att utebli ändå. Jag har mina planer på vad jag ska göra till våren. Om jag blir kvar här till dess."

"Se till att förtjäna samma mängd huspoäng du förlorat innan vi andra tvingas göra åtgärder — har du förstått?"

"Tack — det du just sa, räcker för mig att INTE behöva känna lojalitet med huset Hufflepuff. Det är just med den lojalitet jag kände med er övriga som jag inte hade agerat förut. Jag hoppades att lärarkåren kunde förbättras — nu inser jag att Hogwarts har den lärarkår eleverna förtjänar, men det betyder inte att jag tänker godta den dåliga nivån på de lärare jag betalar."

—

Efter det mötet valde Harry att även skippa Stora salens samlingar, alltså alla måltiderna. De enda lektioner han _besökte_ , inom sig ansåg han att det var just det han gjorde. Han besökte lektionerna för _besvärjelser_ och _förvandlingskonst_ , örtlära däremot var fortfarande just _lektioner_ , för han hade inte tillgång till de växterna annat än i bildform i böcker.

Däremot läste han nu intensivt i sjätte årskursens material, samtidigt som han nu var säker på sina animagusformer. Han hade länge funderat hur i all sin dar en _flygekorre_ kunde passa in i hans inre, falken, det förstod han men en ekorre, det var först efter att han hade studerat djuret som han blev imponerad. Men det dröjde inte många dagar förrän en bit papper stacks i handen på honom av en av hans jämnåriga.

—

 _Jag förväntar mig att  
se dig på mitt kontor  
klockan 6 i kväll._

 _P. Spraut_

Harry klev in på kontoret – utan att fört knacka. Då han såg Snape och Lockhart vände han i dörren och mer ropade än tala sa han:

" _Hoppas du hann se mig._ "

Varpå han snabbt försvann till sin sovsal och ner i sin koffert.

Det var av en ren händelse Harry råkade höra att Hogwarts alla tuppar hade dödats, han såg ingen normal orsak till det, hade de ätits på, eller på annat sätt använts, men de var enbart dödade.

Han visste att han hade stött på _tupp, tuppar_ medan han fyllde på i databasen. Det hade blivit en databas men i den tre tabeller. Det skulle underlätta sökningen att inte behöva byta databas.

När han sedan sökte på _tupp_ , så hittade han 36 förekomster. De allra flesta hörde samman med trolldryckstillverkning. Endera var det klor, hela eller pulveriserade eller så var det tuppkammen som användes. Men där fanns även att tuppar var en av jaktobjekten för en del djur. Bara för en av träffarna handlade det om att en tupps galande var dödligt för ett djur.

Harry såg sambandet — tupparna hade inte använts, klor och kam hade funnits kvar på dem alla. Men han tittade med stora ögon på vad en tupps galande kunde döda. Han trodde det inte kunde vara sant att en galande tupp kunde döda en basilisk. Men — han hade varit med redan förra året och tog nu inget för givet.

Han hade inte varit ute bland de övriga eleverna på länge nu — inte sedan han hade vänt från Profesor Sprauts kontor. Han förstod alltmer hur han sammanlänkades med flygekorren, båda var nattaktiva. Han längtade intensivt till då han kunde driva förvandlingen fullt ut. Då skulle han kunna klättra på många väggar, finnas dold, och även hoppa från vilka höjder som helst och bara glidflyga till den plats han ville till. Han räknade kallt med att hans magi skulle hjälpa honom så att han skulle kunna flyga riktigt i den formen också.

Men han mindes den rödhåriga flickan, och den svarta boken som den vuxne Malfoy placerade bland hennes övriga saker. Han kunde även se den svarta auran omkring henne ibland. Därför blev hon den han spanade på, nu med olika andra elevers utseende, för att inte väcka uppmärksamheten på sin egen person. Osynlighetsbesvärjelser och hans osynlighetsmantel hjälpte också honom att kunna uppträda osynligt.

Det var ett par dagar kvar till alla helgons firande när han sent en kväll tog nästa steg i att följa hennes rörelser. Hon gick in på flicktoaletten, och han följde efter.

** _ÖPPNA DIG_ **

Hörde han hur hon kommenderade med en djup stämma, det som följde var helt overkligt. Hela setet med handfat och spegel lyfte sig.

** _TRAPPSTEG_ **

Nu först märkte Harry att det inte var ett normalt uttal, men Harry förstod det han behövde förstå, flickan var besatt som läraren förra året.

Medan han stod och funderade insåg han att det skulle bli en tidvändaruppgift igen.

—

Harry fanns nu i sin ståltub, med 16 satser CX-gas och en 57mm spränggranat var han beredd att möta vad som helst som kom upp ur hålet. Han hade dessutom satt bildmonitorn att titta på en annan bildmonitor, därför såg han inte ens indirekt på det som kom, dessutom hade han förbättrat den från förra året även på informationssidan, ultraljudsskanner och X-bands radar gjorde att han även såg i absolut mörker.

Men när flickan kom – så var hon ensam, utan monster. Däremot verkade hon inte lika sömngångaraktig, hon var rent ut _förbannad_. Som avslutning innan hon stormade ut därifrån slängde hon boken i en av toalettstolarna. Harry behövde bara vänta en stund och innan han ens behövde försöka fiska upp den kom den utspolandes. Gråtande Myrtle hade blivit förnärmad. Harry hade bara att återkrympa sin ståltub, plocka upp boken och kontrollera sitt utseende innan han försvann till sitt — för några timmar sedan.

—

Alla hans tester av boken skrek ut svart magi och själsmagi. Han kunde heller inte se någon skrift i den, men han förstod av hur flickan agerade att hon hade blivit fångad av den. Och den rent _ropade_ till honom att _skriv i mig_. Det räckte för Harry — han skulle skriva i den på sitt eget sätt.

Till en av skrivpennorna på plottern blandade han en aning svart tusch till sanningsdrogen, efter det lät han plottern skriva i boken.

# **VEM ÄR DU?#**

 ***** Tom Rioddle*

Skrevs det tillbaks efter att den första skriften hade försvunnit. Det underlättade för Harry då han inte visste hur han annars skulle arrangera för plottern att skriva på andra platser.

# **VAD ÄR DU?** #

* _Jag är ett Horcrux_ *

#FÖRKLARA VAD ETT HORCRUX ÄR!#

—

—

Harry kunde se att ju mer _frihet_ som frågorna gav för svaret — ju mer snirkliga och sockrade blev svaren, medan de frågor som krävde precisa svar också var det. Det blev en lång utfrågning, och Harry lärde sig mängder, han valde också att _spara_ både frågor och svar i databasen.

Han hade nu en avsiktsförklaring, men Harry hade varit försiktig med att fråga om saker som kunde avslöja något om honom själv.

Det Harry också hade fått veta var hela Tom Riddles liv fram till dess att det första Hoecruxet hade skapats. Han visste också att Tom Riddle redan då dagboken hade skapats avsåg att anta namnet Voldemort – "I am Lord Voldemort" då det var ett anagram av Tom Marvolo Riddle, och att han avsåg göra sex horxrux för att ha sju heliga delar av sig själv– han skulle bli oövervinnerlig och odödlig.

Efter att Harry hade börjat 'förhören' hade han bara att fortsätta. Bläcket som var mer sanningsserum än bläck tvingade boken att svara sanningsenligt, så det blev en hel del baskunskap. Bland annat fick han utpressningsmaterial mot både den tidigare trolldrycksläraren och mot Dumbledore.

Medan Harry höll på med förhören insåg han nästa behov, att kunna skriva med andras 'tyspiska' handstil. Det innebar att han skulle bli tvungen att lagra de olika skrivsätten, framför allt nu Tom Riddles stiltyp.

Han lärde sig också allt som Tom visste om basilisken, och ju mer Harry fick veta om dess storlek, och vad man kunde använda en sådan till gav honom kalla kårar på ryggen. Endera skulle den vara en oerhörd hjälp men lika lätt kunde den vara en fruktansvärd fiende. Men i Harrys ögon _nu_ var den mest _ingredienser_. Mest för att den var allierad eller i vart fall gick under Voldemorts kommandon.

Utöver Tom Riddles bakgrund fick Harry även reda på allt Ginny Weasley hade berättat för Tom. Mycket av det var rent personliga saker, men Harry märkte också att flickan var helt övertygad om att hon skulle bli med Harry Potter, det hade hennes mor lovat henne, sedan lång tid Harry var hennes, även om han inte visste det ännu.

Den informationen passade in med det han hade fått reda på redan förra sommaren på Gringotts. Dumbledore hade tydligen långtidsplaner för honom. Men — det verkade också vara _tack vare_ den övertygelsen som flickan hade varit svårbemästrad. Riddle hade inte lyckats ta över henne helt, men han var övertygad om att fick han bara bearbeta henne en tid ytterligare så skulle hon vara hans.

Harry visste vad han behövde göra — Basilisken var för farlig, och för värdefull att få vara kvar. Samtidigt som galande tuppar var ett sätt att ta död på en basilisk var det också det effektivaste sättet att förstöra miljontals galleons värde. Frekvensen i galande tuppars läte var en av de få saker som gjorde att basilisken bet sig själv frenetiskt. Med det tömde den det mesta av sitt gift in i sitt eget blodomlopp. Därför blev blodet värdelöst och giftet borta. Alltså behövdes ett annat sätt att _ta hand_ om den — nån gång senare.

—

Inte var Harry speciellt förvånad över att ministeriets skolavdelning inte hade behagat kontakta honom, det kunde också vara så att det stoppades av rektorn. Däremot hade han märkt att fler och fler äntligen verkade ha genomskådat läraren i försvar. Det var bara en vecka kvar till jul och Harry var klar med även sjunde läsårets studier. Och inte minst han hade nu båda sina animagusformer klara och övade.

Han valde åter igen att stanna på Hogwarts över juluppehållet, han visste vad han avsåg göra. Basilisken skulle han ägna sig åt.

—

När Harry såg de ömsade skinnen började han tveka, visst hade han fått reda på att den var STOR, men att se de torra resterna av skinn och sen sätta en orm i det, en orm som var större än de skinnen satte all självbevarelsedrift på sin spets.

Men det gav också möjligheten att planera om, och det blev att göra den lätta vägen, glykosnitrat i cellulosa, i princip lösa upp nitratet i billigt papper med lite tapetklisterpulver. Men när han provade det blev det att istället att forma om en silverbricka han hade i koffertlägenheten till en kona som han satte sitt sprängmedel mot, och att det hölls på plats av något så banalt som en platspåse gjorde inget.

Ett rep dränktes in med nitrolösningen och skulle bli en form av sprängstubin, han skulle få bara ett försök. Hans _bete_ blev en hjort han hade hittat på en äng en halv timmes kvastflygning bort. Han var mycket försiktig medan han hängde upp sin egentillverkade bomb rakt ovanför där han sedan skulle ha hjorten fastbunden.

När han såg på sin passiva detektor att ormen fanns på rätt ställe svalde han sin helande trolldryck och tryckte på avtryckaren och hoppades på det bästa.

Det han upplevde innan han kände hur allt bara domnade bort var ett bländande ljus och hur hans tub med honom själv i slängdes bakåt för att där slå i bergväggen. Han kunde bara hoppas.

—

EOC


	4. Chapter 4

**LORD POTTER**

By: Smargden

Bearbetad; 2010-01-20; 2010-03-08; 2011-01-12; 2011-03-23; 2012-12-30; 2013-10-12; 2014-03-04; 2015-11-28; 2016-03-13

Återutlagd 2016-03-14

* * *

 **4 — En fridfull jul**

Om hans klocka fortfarande fungerade så hade han varit utslagen i . . . i ett och ett halvt dygn. Utöver att han kände sig öm — så gott som över allt verkade han fungera. Och med det insåg han att han behövde uppsöka toaletten, eller närmaste möjlighet att befria sig.

Det hjälpte att han hade sin koffert i kulverten utanför, men han insåg också hur nära han hade varit att bli begravd för där han hade haft hjorten och basilisken fanns, var det mängder med nedrasad sten.

Det tog honom först ännu en dag innan han ens gick ur kofferten, sedan ytterligare fyra dagar för att röja upp och ta rätt på basilisken, alltså tidvändartid, och mer korrekt — ta rätt på det som var kvar av den.

Han hittade huvudet en bit ifrån, det och ungefär en meter av kroppen, gift kunde han bärga och en del blod, men han förstod också att det kunde ha funnits tiofalt mer av den varan. Skinnet skulle i vart fall komma till användning, liksom tänderna, och en del revben. I övrigt var det blandade ingredienser, lever och hjärta var i brist för bättre uttryck – bortsprängda.

Men — han visste en mycket viktig sak — Voldemort och hans gäng hade en basilisk mindre. Det var det absolut viktigaste. Harry visste med säkerhet nu att Voldemort INTE var borta permanent. Han hade dessutom sett det redan förra året. Medan han tänkte på det — när stenen absorberades i honom lämnade en grönsvart ångliknande substans honom — han satte sig och insåg möjligheten — han själv hade varit ett horcrux.

Hans nästa uppgift skulle vara att finnas tillbaks på rummet _innan_ stora smällen. Det skulle bli det längsta tidhoppet han hade gjort. Åtta timmar var rekommenderad som längsta tid, men det var mer för att inte skapa en paradox. 36 varv skulle han inte överskrida om det inte var absolut livsviktigt. Men aldrig fler än 48 varv. Han valde ändå 40 varv, det skulle ge honom tillräckligt med tid och ett säkert alibi.

Han visste när det skulle hända så han såg till att han utan att markera för tydligt fanns där andra kunde se honom. Snape av alla fanns bland de som fanns i stora salen, han hade valt att äta där tillsammans med de övriga under ledigheten. Men han satt helt för sig själv, han hade slutat samtala med de övriga i hans elevhem efter det Diggory _hotade_ honom med. Förklaringen hade han satt i skrift på anslagstavlan.

När smällen kom, var Harry en av de få som slängde in sig under bordet. Det var kanske att överreagera, men det dolde också en falsk förskräckelse. Det Harry inte hade räknat med var att rektorn fick ett guldtillfälle att tvinga till sig ett samtal. Det kallades för _förhör_.

Då frågorna hölls i stora salen direkt efter att det lugnat ner sig kunde det inte bli så ingående. Frågorna var av typen _vad har du gjort den senaste timmen?_ Och; _Har du sett något som kan ha orsakat detta?_

Harry tvingade sina tankar på att fokucera på det han gjort den senaste tiden — efter att han kom tillbaks, och vad han gjorde innan han ordnade för smällen. Sen bytte frågorna karaktär.

"Varför är du inte med på lektionerna?" Undrade rektorn

"Lektioner? Har ni sådana här — ?"

"Du har inte varit med på en enda av mina lektioner i år Potter – VARFÖR?" nästan skrek Snape.

"Enkelt _sir_ , efter ett helt läsår i det som skulle ha varit lektioner men ingen av dem kan klassas som lektion — så har jag valt att läsa det ämnet självständigt och det tänker jag fortsätta med, _sir_.

"Du är inte med på professor McGonagals lektioner heller, kallar du inte dem för lektioner heller?"

"Jo för all del, men jag lär mig inget där. Så de bara förstör tid för mig, samma sak är det med professor Flitvicks lektioner _Sir_. Spöket Binn är bara så sövande så det är mer givande att läsa Bibeln, och mer till nytta än att sitta av tiden med spöket."

"Det inser du väl att du är här för att vara med på lektionerna, du betalar ju för det."

"Ja jag betalar för bra lärare, men dessvärre har ni lärare i klass med Lockhart och vad jag har för nytta av att veta att han föredrar blå kalsonger bör du fråga honom om — för jag ser ingen nytta med det. Men försvarar du hans _lektioner_ då bör jag söka min utbildning annorstädes."

"Efter nyår SKA du vara med på samtliga lektioner Potter." Nästan fräste rektorn.

"Ja — men bara under några förutsättningar,

A – jag gör sämre trolldryck än _professor_ Snape, i en trolldrycksduell där vi gör två trolldrycker var, efter samma recept — bedömda av en annan expert på dem – och det ska vara en blind bedömning.

B – jag blir utslagen i minst en av tre dueller mot Gilderoy Lockhart, som inte har nivå att kallas professor.

C – jag inte klarar godkänt i förvandlingskonst i ett test som motsvarar O.W.L.

D – inte klarar godkänt motsvarande O.W.L. i besvärjelser.

Jag har inte slöat medan jag inte har varit på lektionssalsövningar, Jag är på Hogwarts för att LÄRA mig – och jag anser att jag har lärt mig rätt mycket mer i år, än förra året, _Sir_."

"Det var stora ord Potter, om du INTE klarar detta – då har du extratjänster att utföra, jag ser fram emot en tjänare resten av året." Skrockade Snape

"Professor Dumbledore — ordna med en provförrättare, som övervakar själva tillverkningen. Och sedan skall Professor Spraut paketera våra resultat, tre prov av vardera trolldrycken och tillverkare. Alltså sex satser per recept, endast hon ska veta vems prov som har respektive märkning. En trolldryck som normalt finns på O.W.L. och en på nivå N.E.W.T. För att jag ska ha gjort sämre än vår eminente lärare så ska mina samtliga mina prover vara bedömda med lägre nivå än hans. Har minst en av mina högre värde än den sämsta av hans är jag i nivå med honom, då alla tre satserna för prov ska vara lika. Skulle alla mina vara högre än samtliga hans borde det betyda att jag inte är så usel i ämnet som han försöker påskina."

"Det är stora ord Potter, det ska bli mig ett sant nöje att visa i vilken klass du går." Skrockade Snape.

"Jag förutsätter att ni också har förstått att vi ska ha tillgång till samma ingredienser, om någon ska ha möjlighet att använda _egna_ ingredienser – ska det gälla för båda duellanterna."

"Naturligtvis." Sa Rektorn innan han hade insett vad Harry hade förstått att Snape hade planerat, och fortsatte. "Duellen mot Professor Lockhart – kan vi ta den nu?"

"Gärna!" Var Harrys svar.

"Ä-hmm jag har en del att pyssla med så tyvärr måste jag lämna er."

"Gildroy – visa oss hur du gör en _patronusbesvärjelse_ , i din bok Resa med Troll skriver du att du använde just den besvärjelsen i en kritisk situation. OM du inte ens _försöker_ göra den besvärjelsen här och nu — kommer jag att sända en ganska omfattande trave med brev som beskriver dina böckers brister och grova lögner, 351 stycken i de sju böcker du tvingat alla elever att köpa inför detta skolår. 28 galleons gånger 7 böcker är 196 galleons, för varje elev, totalt 55000 för hela elevkåren. Det är vad du har stulit av Hogwarts elever. Så upp till bevis. En patronus besvärjelse NU."

Sa Harry och bände ut sin hand och en ståtlig hjortbock formade sig. Inte bara till formen, utan det till och med hördes när den gick fram, och när den inte hittade något annat än Snape att se irriterat mot gick den fram till Harry och buffade honom med nosen varpå den böjde framben i en bugning och upplöstes i en silvrig dimma.

Det var först efteråt de kom på att de inte hade hört Harry uttala någon besvärjelse.

"Potter? Hur?" Andades Minerva.

"Egna studier Professor. Nu skrytmåns — fram med din patronus. Eller ska vi låta alla få veta _vem_ som egentligen har gjort det du tar på dig äran av."

Harry hade sett det komma och var beredd.

" _Etikoty maxi multiplikatus"_ " ** _Oblivitate_** " kom samtidigt ur Harry respektive Gilderoy. Glömskebesvärjelsen vände och träffade sitt ursprung. Allt medan Harrys neonfärjade inverterande sköld fortfarande ljungade som en kyrkklocka.

"Jag tror han blåste sitt eget minne den här gången." Sa Harry med ett leende. Han hade aldrig talat om att det var han som hade släppt ut en boggart inne på Lockarts rum, och sett hans största rädsla. Att sedan anta en av de utseendena och fråga ut Gilderoy om det och sedan blåsa det minnet av honom hade varit givande, och varit klar med det redan i november.

"Vilken besvärjelse använde du Potter – jag har aldrig sett den förut." Flitwick var nu klart intresserad.

"Å, en enkel sköld bara, egentligen är det en kombination av åtta olika, samt med en del förvandling och tillfälligt lånande av material. Jag behöver nog en dryg timme och jag ska kunna förklara den, och en tystnadesförbindelse att inte lära ut den vidare. Det den gör är att den returnerar ALLT till sitt ursprung med ungefär tredubbel kraft."

"Utom de oförlåtliga förstås." Sa Rektorn.

"Jag sa ALLT, och då menar jag ALLT. Kan du den inte så uttala dig inte om den." Fräste Harry.

"Inte den tonen mot rektorn Potter!" Sa MagGonagall vasst."

"Den som har stulit en miljon tre hundra tusen galleons av mig tilltalar jag precis som jag vill. Skulle något hända mig här på Hogwarts kommer alla de siffrorna ut i olika tidningar och Gringotts kommer att se till att mitt dödsbo får tillbaks ALLT, med ränta. Men som det är nu är jag omyndig och stölden pågår, när jag blir myndig är den stulna summan nästan 2 miljoner, och Gringotts för noggrann räkning på det, den summa jag nämnde är det som är stulet, det som kommer att krävas är det stulna samt ackumulerad ränta, då kommer det att vara värt lite över tre miljoner galleons. Gringotts säkrar kontinuerligt det värdet så att om behovet uppstår så kommer en del ägande att byta händer. Så jag tilltalar den som stjäl av mig hur jag vill."

Det blev naturligtvis knäpp tyst, Dumbledore blev högröd i ansiktet, man kunde tro att han skulle dö på fläcken innan han rusade upp och försvann. Explosionen redan glömd. Gilderoy satt och visste inte ens vad han hette längre. Snape reste sig och försvann i samma riktning som Dumbledore.

"Är det verkligen sant Potter — Att rektorn stjäl – hur kan du påstå det?" Undrade Pomona mycket förvånad men med ett uttryck av misstro.

"Enkelt för honom, enligt Gringotts utropade han sig själv som min förmyndare, och har beordrat dem att betala ut 9800 galleons månadsvis till min _försörjning_. Pengar jag inte har fått minsta glädje av. Men de går alltså till en omagisk bank där fördelas de till fem olika andra konton. Tre av dem är konton som Dumbledore använder när han är ute i den omagiska världen, två går tillbaks till hans eget valv på gringotts. Så jo — jag vet."

"Hur kan du låta det fortgå när du ändå _vet_?"

"För närvarande räknar Gringotts skulden med sex procents ränta, den mängden pengar ger sällan mer än fyra procent utan att man jobbar strategiskt, och enligt Gringotts är det _lättförtjänta_ pengar för mig, de kommer att få två procent av den räntan. Och de ser hela tiden till att säkra tillgångar som täcker värdet. Jag skulle kunna begära mig som _Lord Potter_ idag, då skulle jag bli myndig, och då skulle många andra saker också aktiveras. Men just nu låter jag det vila, jag har min _arvsring_. Begär jag mitt _arv_ , då kommer saker att bli rätt annorlunda."

"Men – måste du inte bli 17 år först? Undrade Pomona nu mer nyfiken än förut.

"Nej, med min familjs status skulle Albus ha förklarat mig vara Lord när jag fyllde sju år, jag skulle ha behövt ha rådgivare – ja, men vara egen myndig och lord Potter. När jag blev elva, då bestämmer jag själv hur jag vill göra — och just nu passar det mig att _dra ut på det_. Det ni alla undrade över — det som small. Det var i Slytherins hemliga kammare, en basilisk som någon började väcka upp. Den finns inte längre, den gick snällt in i fällan och sprängdes i atomer. Innan den kunde släppas loss inne på Hogwarts."

"Hur vet du det, du var ju här med alla andra?" Undrade Minerva vasst.

"Du godtog att vi alla elever skulle köpa böcker för 28 galleons styck, av en som påstår saker — när kollade du hans _meriter_? Jag påstår att en basilisk blev sprängd i atomer för en stund sedan. Ta det för vad det är. Nå Profesor i förvandlingskonst ge mig en förvandlingskonstuppgift värdig för O.W.L. – provet."

Och där började det. — Det blev teserviser, koppar som skulle bli möss, Filius skulle just be om en besvärjelse när han mindes Harrys patronus, inte bara en med form utan en med soliditet. Så istället frågade han.

"Potter — jag såg din patronus – som du inte ens uttalade besvärjelsen för, jag såg din sköld. De är båda över N.E.W.T. – nivå. Du är ju trots allt enbart i andra året, HUR?"

"När jag inte har behövt titta på när andra kämpar med att lyfta en fjäder, eller sitta en hel timme för att se de övriga försöka göra en nål av en tändsticka, då hinner man lite mer. Jag gör trolldrycker på examensnivå, men jag har ingen här nära som kan betygssätta dem. De som har betygsatt dem är en på St. Mungos hon ger dem mellan 88 och 98 men de flesta ligger omkring 94, så jag kämpar för att komma upp till 100."

Harry såg förvåningen i de övrigas ansikten, nå utom Gilderoys för han satt och lekte med några papper han hade hittat i sin ficka.

"Potter, jag är helt säker på att när Professor Snape anser att han har lyckats till fullo med en brygd bedöms den inte högre än 90. Över 80 räknas som första klass produkt på sjukhus. Skalan är inte rak, men nåt i stilen med; Fem och under – släng den. Under tio bör inte skada dig, men gör ingen nytta. Tio till tjugo kan med tvekan användas – om det inte finns bättre till hands och behovet är stort. Sen är det lite variation men femtio då är det sånt du köper till brukspris. Vid sextio börjar priset stiga, sjuttio och uppåt är första klass vid försäljning. Åttio då är det klass _mästarbryggd_. Så har du allmänt över åttio på dina inlämnade prov så överklassar du Professor Snape och han kommer inte att uppskatta det – men han kommer att anklaga dig för fusk."

Harry tog fram åtta minflaskor från bältet och när de ställdes på bordet återfick de sin normala storlek. "Tre extremt helande, två är förvandlingsdryck, tillsätt bara ett hårstrå eller en droppe av någons blod, men den är artspecifik, så inga av blandras bör använda den eller att försöka bli goblin eller för en goblin att bli en av oss. Två smärtstillande och den sista är en sömn utan dröm. Alla av min egen produktion, låt gärna testa dem."

Poppy hade suttit en bit ifrån men lyssnat så hon kom över, tittade på sömndrycken, öppnade den och luktade, satte fingret på korken och sedan fingret i munnen, smakade på den. Med stora ögon tittade hon på Harry. "Absolut bättre än det Snape levererar, och jag skulle till å med tro att den är liten aning potentare."

Efter att ha granskat både den helande och smärtstillande tittade hon förvånat på Harry. "Hur kan du ha så bra produkter, inte ens Professor Snape som har mästarexamen ger mig trolldrycker av den här klassen?"

"Och när han är patient hos dig – vill han inte ha sina egna mediciner förstår jag. Därför att när han har en beställning från dig — då låter han eleverna göra dem, och de får inte använde bra ingredienser utan det som är gammalt och avsett att göra övningar med, sånt som inte är avsett att användas. DET är vad han låter eleverna få som medikamenter här, är det någon från sitt eget hus då ser han till att det finns _prima vara_."

"Vassa anklagelser igen Potter." Hörde han Minervas reaktion komma direkt.

Harry valde i det ögonblicket att göra en ljudlös trollspölös besvärjelse över sig själv så att han blev absolut osynlig. För en normal besvärjelse av den sorten skulle kanten av honom synas både där han stod och när han rörde sig, men när den kombinerades med _titta inte på mig – bry dig om nåt annat_ –besvärjelsen då försvann även den delen. Varpå han förflyttade sig till bakom Minerva, sär släppte han besverjelsen samtidigt som han sa;

"Osynlig ser och hör man en hel del."

Minerva blev så överraskad och _rädd_ att hon behövde sitta ner. Pomona var den som först samlade sig.

"Filius, får Harry godkänt för det prov han nämnde?"

"Absolut högsta poäng ja."

"Minerva?"

"Ja, ja inte för att det blev något teoretiskt, men praktiskt var det absolut i toppklass."

"Duell kan vi anse att han också klarade sig i, även om det var bara en rond. Poppy — ger du honom möjligheten att han har bättre produkt än Snape?"

"Jag har ju inte sett honom göra dem, produkterna håller bättre än normal saluklass."

"Potter, endera _vet_ du vad det var som dundrade, eller så vet du _inte_. Du påstod något om en – vad sa du? – Basilisk, det är ju rent vansinne att det skulle ha funnits en sådan här på skolan." Biträdande rektorn var desperat nu, Potter hade visat att han kunde avsevärt mer än han borde kunna och presenterade en patronus som var solid, något hon aldrig sett förut. Och han talade om att det hade funnits en basilisk på skolan. Hon önskade innerligt två saker nu, den ena att han _ljög_ om att det var en basilisk, och det andra var att han _inte ljög_ om att det som eventuellt fanns inte längre fanns.

"Inte mer vansinnigt än trollet på flicktoaletten alla helgons helg förra året – och hur den tappade huvudet." Kommenterade Harry.

"Vad vet du om den saken Potter?"

"Att en viss Hermione Granger, sannolikt hade kommit hem från skolan i likpåse, om inte någon påpassligt hade skurit huvudet av trollet, innan det hann skada någon."

"Hur vet du och vad kommer det sig att du vet?"

"Låt oss bara säga att flickan Granger inte ska veta om att jag räddade hennes liv, och att jag redan då insåg att det här är en lekstuga, medan jag är här för att lära mig, och redan då började läsa själv."

"Hur gjorde du?" Nu var Pomona också intresserad.

Harry tittade sig runt och samlade sig nu skulle han presentera något som förvandlinsprofessorn skulle få svårt att göra efter. Det fanns tillräckligt med mat kvar att använda till ett troll, en bordskniv fick bli stålvajer. Efter att ha gjort en snabb svag inkallning av Pomonas trollspö satte Harry igång, En stol och lite mat blev ett ordentligt troll, med hjälp av Pomonas trollspö i hans vänstra hand, medan hans eget trollspö i den _rätta_ handen gjorde stålvajeröglan som han svävade in över trollet, och förminskade vajern och _trollet_ tappade huvudet, till alla hans åskådares enorma förvåning.

"Tack för lånet." Sa han till Pomona när han höll fram hennes trollspö.

"Nu är jag hungrig igen." Skrockade Harry och tog trollets huvud, som i hans händer omvandlades till ett kycklingklår, som det var tidigare, och började äta med god aptit.

Det kändes rätt skönt att få släppa på de hemligheterna, frågan var bara vart det skulle leda. Andra tänkte tydligen i samma banor.

"Du har visat att du inte har användning av klasserna under femman, kanske inte ens sjuan är tillräckligt för dig, vad räknar du med att _fördriva tiden med_ nu Potter?" Undrade hans husföreståndarinna. Det var ungefär i den vevan som han också kom på att det fanns ytterligare 23 elever kvar i salen, men de hade suttit samlade en bit bort.

"Tja – örtlära är lite svårare att läsa sig till, man måste se växterna _live_ så att säga, men jag läser runlära, och jag läser om djur, det var därför som jag kom på det där med basilisken. Tuppar som dödas, någon ville inte att basilisken skulle kunna dödas så enkelt. Jag vet vem som anstiftade det och vem som gjorde det, och varför. Men det hotet är undanröjt nu. Men Quirrel förra året var besatt av Voldemort, det var samma källa nu. Men som sagt tills vidare är det hotet stoppat, och basilisken är slutligt också borta."

Nu vaknade Minerva igen. "Quirrel hittades död — vad vet du om det?"

"Att Voldemort i honom försökte stjäla en sten, Flamells sten. Men han dog visst under sina försök."

"Dödade du honom också?" Kom det snabbt från henne.

"Quirrell dog, egentligen när han lät Voldi etablera sig i honom, men det visste han inte om. Och jag kan sträcka mig så långt att jag administrerade hans dödsdatum. Voldemort och jag har en blodsfejd som är noterad på ministeriet, Det betyder att jag har rätten att i min familjs namn döda honom. Quirrell bar honom — det var inget hinder, han skulle inte ha överlevt ens så länge utan enhörningsblod."

"Du själv då — du är avsevärt mer kunnig än vilken annan i din ålder."

"Hur gammal är jag då, för du säger _i min ålder_?"

"Tolv naturligtvis." Sa Pomona med viss tvekan.

"Skulle tro att jag närmar mig tjugo minst, och i min familj har vi arkiverade minnen som vi lämnar till våra efterkommande, att läsa av de minnena ger erfarenheter, andras erfarenheter, men de är verkliga erfarenheter. Med en meditativ genomgång av det kan man uppleva längre tid utan att det märks på kroppslivslängden.

Det var ungefär i det skedet som rektorn med Snape kom tillbaks, bakslugheten i Snapes ögon vittnade om att de hade kommit fram till något som skulle _lösa_ Albus problem. Men för det behövdes en minnesmodifiering av alla i salen innan de kunde gå därifrån. Det var i vart fall den enda lösningen Harry kunde hitta så han använde full kraft när han gjorde sin preparering. Snape skulle inte bli så glad.

" **Förhören fortsätter**." Sa rektorn med vass och intensiv röst medan han gick in framför de elever som fanns längre in i salen. Harry såg den svaga aktiveringen av den nu osynliga skölden och märkte att Dumbledore hade använt en maskerad besvärjelse. Harry ägnade sedan Snaps göranden mer intresse. Han förstod vad som hände, hade hänt och skulle komma att hända. Harry gjorde en snabb osynlighet på sig själv men kombinerat med en illusion av att han satt kvar. Han snurrade sin tidvändare två varv nu.

Han visste vad han hade att göra, en del av det hade han redan gjort, och därför skulle det fungera. Först hämtade han en dos basiliskgift, och placerade det invid dörren in, så att när snape kom in, kunde Harrys besvärjelse använda basiliskens gift. Och resten av behållaren skulle sedan finnas i Snapes fickor.

Sedan förflyttade han sig till de övriga eleverna och parerade där Dumbledore rörde sig han höll samma sköld som han använde mot Lockhart mellan eleverna och Dumbledore. Och besvärjelsen kom — och reflekterades, sekunderna efter det föll Snape ihop — död. Harry skyndade sig att sätta sig i sin illusion, och bli sig själv igen.

—

EOC


	5. Chapter 5

**LORD POTTER**

By: Smargden

Bearbetad; 2010-01-20; 2010-03-08; 2011-01-12; 2011-03-23; 2012-12-30; 2013-10-12; 2014-03-04; 2015-11-28; 2016-03-13

Återutlagd 2016-03-14

* * *

 **5 — Va-då Glömt?**

Aurorerna kallades in, och efter en hel del undersökning upptäckte de ännu en flaska basiliskgift i en av Snapes lådor. Varför han hade droppar av basiliskgift på skon och på sin vänstra ärm hade ingen förstått, men att han planerade göra något med den flaska han hade in fickan ansågs sannolikt, likaså att han hade varit oförsiktig och spillt, och det hade sugits in genom kläderna. Det blev i vart fall den officiella förklaringen.

Det visade sig att Dumbledore inte hade minsta minne av de senaste två timmarna. Så vad Snape och han hade gjort fanns det ingen som kunde få någon klarhet i. Det innebar också att Dumbledore själv inte hade något minne av vare sig explosionen, förhöret eller konfrontationen med Potter. Ingen annan avsåg nämna det till honom heller.

Hogwarts behövde plötsligt två nya lärare, trolldryckstillverkning och försvar. Lockhart blev ett fall för St. Mungos, och Snape — Harry var lite besviken att han inte fick använda honom som _ingredienser_ , det var ju det Snape hade hotat honom med ofta, första året. Men utan att någon annan hann se något hade Harrys osynliga upplaga tidigt kunnat säkra en del saker just till eventuella ingredienser.

Men det skulle bli roligare än så. Genom det Harry hade fått veta av dagboken satte honom i en förnämlig position, det gällde bara att samla bevis. Andra veckan i februari öppnade Amelia ett brev med mängder med fotografier och små prover av någon trolldryck.

Allt medan hon såg hur Horace Sluhorn hade otukt med tre olika unga elever efter att han hade fått dem att dricka av något. Dessutom fanns ett brev med information om att Dumbledore hade lovat honom att fortsätta med det han avsattes från tjänsten för en del år sedan. Det satte Dumbledore i en allvarlig situation.

Det Harry inte hade räknat med kom som en överraskning, men han erinrade sig fler saker. Rektor Dumbledore avsattes, och styrelsen insisterade på att Lucius Malfoy skulle axla manteln som rektor. Det innebar för Harrys del — snabb attack — eller att skolan skulle gå under. Däremot avsåg han inte tillåta kloningen av den äldre att komma i åtnjutande av att kunna bli myndig, alltså behövdes det ageras – och det snabbt.

På kvällen två dagar efter att Lucius Malfoy börjat njuta av tillvaron i rektorskontoret läste han ett dokument som kom med en postuggla.

 _Grattis till utnämningen._

 _Jag lämnade en bok som du skulle förvara till mig._

 _Du har den visst inte kvar, jag har den nu och jag behöver prata med dig om det, möt mig uppe på astronomitornet vid midnatt._

 _L.V._

—

Harry såg hur en orolig Lucius Malfoy kom ut på observationsplattan. Lucius hann aldrig uppfatta vad som hände innan hans medvetande slocknade.

Han hittades följande morgon, på hans bröst låg en dagbok som fullt tydligt har förstörts med något, samt ett enkelt pergament.

 _Olydnad bestraffas._

Nästa morgon hittades Draco på marken nedanför astronomitornet. Det antogs att han inte hade något att leva för när hans far dött. Det var tills de hittade ett dokument i hans ficka det hade samma stil som de två bitarna pergament de hade hittat i samband med Lucius frånfälle.

 _Din far svek mig, med det ändar jag hans ätt._

—

Så såg Harry något medan han slötittade ut över de övriga eleverna, Ronald Wasley – då mindes han — Råttan, med stort 'R'. — Den hade ha helt glömt bort. Han hade skrivit men aldrig fått något svar, han såg råttan, den fanns kvar, och med hans nya glasögon såg han att den hade magisk aura.

Förhören hade naturligtvis hållits angående Lucius och Draco, Harry insisterade på att bli förhörd med sanninsserum, eller under sanningsed. Han ville inte ha några rykten om att han skulle vara inblandad i två mord.

—

 _"För ordningens form — Vad heter du?"_

 _"Det står Harry James Potter, på mitt namncertifikat, så det är väl vad jag heter."_

 _"Hur gammal är du?"_

 _"Oh – jag är dålig på mattematik och det är flera månader sedan senaste födelsedagen då jag firade min tolvårsdag, jag är enligt personcertifikatet född den 31 juli 1980."_

 _"Har du på något sätt varit inblandad i Lucius Malfoys död?"_

 _"Oj — om det innebär att Voldemort inte är glad för att jag råkade upphäva hans tillvaro så kan det ha påverkat saker, men jag har inte gjort något som lett till hans död, i fart fall inte de senaste dagarna."_

 _"Och för Draco Malfoy?"_

 _"Jag avböjde hans vänskapsbegäran – om det påverkar så — ja då är jag inblandad. Men har inte gjort något som jag kan komma på skulle ha lett till hans död."_

 _"Sörjer du någon av dem?"_

 _"Absolut inte, det gläder mig faktiskt att just de är borta."_

 _"Varför?"_

 _"Därför att de ingick i gruppen som dödade far och mor."_

 _"Det kunde han inte rå för — han var under en besvärjelse."_

 _"Intressant, kan du ha vänligheten att för mig ge en ed på din magi och ditt lev att han verkligen var under en besvärjelse."_

 _"Det är inte jag som ska behöva det, det är du som förhörs."_

 _"Då du inte kan ge en ed på det — då förbehåller jag mig rätten att ha min uppfattning att han verkligen var med dem — frivilligt. Nå — vad mer behöver du fråga om nu."_

 _"Amelia?"_

 _"Nej — vi har fått de svar vi behöver, administerara motgiftet."_

—

Harry tänkte tillbaks på förhöret när han snurrade sin tidvändare 40 varv. För att _göra jobbet_. Under förhöret hade han varit försiktig med att hålla sig till _vad han hade gjort_ , och hålla borta det han avsåg göra. Och eftersom förhören hade hållits — hade han — skulle han — lyckas göra det. Det först, råttan senare.

Det blev Minerva som efterträdde Malfoy, och med det återställdes lugnet på Hogwarts, det enda som störde friden var i Gryffindors elevhem, en saknad råtta.

—

Medan Harry gick igenom sina minnen från förhöret han hade haft med Lucius Malfoy och det aurorerna hade haft med honom själv då han noterade några intressanta iakttagelser, tre av aurorerna hade mörka auror som såg ut som Lucius aura på armen hade gjort. Först hade han slagit det ur tanken, men nu efteråt började han fundera. Det kunde vara så att det fanns aurorer som var i Voldemorts tjänst.

Han hade fått många namn av Lucius, också platser där det fanns gömt guld. Det mest intressanta sett som kuriosa var just att han hade använt magi för att tvinga på Narcissa ett pojkbarn, och de hade blivit tvungna att göra det som en avbildning av honom själv. Men namn som han hade uppskrivna, stämde också överens med namn som aurorer med misstänkt magi på armar kunde stämma med.

— _oj_ — Men det fick bli en senare fråga.

Harry skulle låta det gå några månader minst innan han skrev nästa brev till Amelia. Det han däremot lyckades göra innan läsåret var slut var att skaffa en råtta som han klippte av en tå på, samt lät den få ett förändrat utseende så den blev förvillande lik den han hade stulit av Wersleypojken.

—

Det blev årsavslutning och återresa när de kom till London såg Harry en syn han hoppades slippa se, Dumbledore med familjen Dersley. Men tack vare att han hade släppt fram sitt naturliga utseende såg han mer ut som en ung man än som en ung undernärd skolpojke, dessutom hade han brunt hår istället för svart. Det gjorde att Harry såg dem utan att de reagerade på honom.

Harry hade redan förra sommaren fått de uppgifter han behövde för att kunna använda både huset på landet samt lägenheten i London. Att kunna använda lägenheten i centrala London betydde att det bara var att gå ut på gatan så var han mitt i _verkligheten_.

Huset på landet var visserligen större, men det var också ensamt där. Tre kvarter från Läckande kitteln, var helt perfekt enligt Harrys uppfattning.

—

Han hade läst på, även vad som hade hänt efter att Voldemort försvann 1981, en del svar han hade fått av Malfoy behövde belysas. Han visste att den som Voldemort tilltalade som _slingersvans_ var just den råttan, han hade i förvaring. Av Malfoy hade han fått veta att den hade erhållit samma prominenta utmärkelse som Dumbledore, Order of Merlin högsta graden — men varför? Alltså blev det en förfrågan i tidningen, han hade aldrig trott att ens få in den — men den kom på första sidan:

—

 ** _Harry Potter — med en fråga:_**

 _Jag Harry Potter satt och läste i min fars och min mors anteckningar där stod det om Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew och Remus Lupin. Jag funderade förstås varför ingen av dem hade synts till under min uppväxt._

 _Så ser jag i tidningar från den tiden att Peter Pettigrew fick en utmärkelse postumt för något. Naturligtvis intresserades jag av uttrycket 'postumt' då det betyder att han är död._

 _Det far hade skrivit var att de fyra tillsammans hade lämnat in ett gemensamt testamente till Gringotts, så jag hörde med dem._

 _Döm om min förvåning när de påstår att Peter Pettigrew lever, och då jag frågade var han finns angav de att 'Hogwarts' var den adress som senast fanns noterad och den gällde fram till maj månad, alltså bara för två månader sedan._

 _Det jag också blev förvånad över var hur han skulle ha gjort sig förtjänt av den, det enda jag kunde sätta i samband med det var att han hade gett Voldemort hemligheten om min familjs plats — det var ju han som var hemlighållaren. Det står det klart och tydligt i fars anteckningar._

 _Det står att Dumbledore antydde att det var för uppenbart att Sirius Black var hemlighållaren och föreslog att han skulle vara en 'de-coy' vad det nu är. Det skulle hindra 'fel grupp' att hitta den rätte hemlighållaren._

 _Om det nu var så att Peter fick sin utmärkelse för att han ordnade så att den som alla var så rädda för försvann när han försökte döda mig — varför stod inte det i tidningen då?_

 _Det jag förstod av det som fanns i tidningen då var att han fick den bara därför att han påstås ha dött. — Men — tänk efter — varför fick inte min mor och far samma utmärkelse i så fall — eller jag, de hade ju faktiskt gjort sig förtjänt av den i sitt arbete för att skydda andra, och det var när han försökte döda mig han gjorde ett misstag._

 _Jag ber att det i ett av kommande nummer av tidningen presenteras VARFÖR Peter Pettigrew belönades med utmärkelsen då ingen i min familj fick motsvarande._

 _Harry James Potter._

Ett privat brev skrev han också.

 _Bästa Fru Bones_

 _När Malfoys dog, såg jag några av dina aurorer, några av dem hade samma typ av magisk aura på sina vänstra underarmar som jag såg på Professor Snape och Lucius Malfoy – medan de fortfarande var i livet._

 _Jag tänkte aldrig på det då, men när jag läste om det som hände efter att jag blev föräldralös såg jag att både Snape och Malfoys påstås bära Voldemorts märke — kan det verkligen vara så att jag såg auran av det, i så fall har du några aurorer som bär samma märke._

 _Mvh_

 _Harry J. Potter_

—

Några dagar senare valde Harry att besöka Gringotts och ianspråkta sin titel, och med det blev det dags att _klämma dit_ den som hade för stora intressen i hans tillvaro. Gringotts gjorde en _intern utredning_ och med det kunde de frysa Albus Dumledores tillgångar, i väntan på att återkräva allt han hade stulit. Samtidigt bestämdes det att sälja Nr 4 Privet Drive, att passa på medan Dumbledores kapital var fruset var ett planerat drag.

Dursleys hade inte betalt hyran, Albus hade låtit dem förstå att de _bodde gratis_ där, det betydde att Dumbledore belastades med hyran också, när vare sig Dumbledore eller Dursleys kunde eller ville betala blev det vräkning som planerades till den sista juli. Harrys egen fördelsedagspresent till sig själv på sin trettonårsdag, medan han med all extratid han hade gjort var närmare tjugo än tretton år nu.

—

Visst hade han planerat att ansluta till Salem för att gå där, men han insåg också att som han hade gjort så var han så långt framme i läroplanen att han aldrig skulle kunna göra det bättre än han gjorde nu. Det han saknade var regelrätta tentor, men han kunde fortsätta med avancerade studier, och komplettera de ämnen han från början hade avstått.

Alltså — han skulle fortsätta på Hogwarts ännu ett år. Han kunde bara ana hur lärarna skulle reagera när de visste hans verkliga potential. År tre och han skulle välja tillvalsämnen. Magiska djur, var ett av de ämnen som han inte kunde uppnå samma resultat från enbart böcker. Inte ens minnessollsupplevelser av de lektionerna kunde ersätta verkliga möten med dessa djur. Till det valde han runlära och aritmetik. Han skulle _delta_ i lektioner i örtlära, magiska djur, runor och aritmetik. Resten skulle han ha självstudier i.

—

Efter bara fem dagars ledighet kom ett brev.

 _Herr Potter_

 _Dina iakttagelser har givit utdelning. Efter att ha funderat på hur vi skulle göra kunde vi göra en uppgallring på ministeriet. Det visade sig att det var värre än du befarade._

 _Sju aurorer och sexton övriga ministerieanställda avslöjades som medlemmar av Voldemorts terroristorganisation. När vi ändå höll på med genomgångar av offentlig personal följde St. Mungos sjukhus med, tre avslöjades där._

 _Jag törs inte ta ed på att alla är borta nu, men med de namn som har avslöjats vid förhören så är det 194 personer som nu väntar på rättegång. Tidningarna har hittills kunnat hålla tyst om det, men det blir förmodligen ett stort ståhej om några dagar._

 _Räkna med att media kommer att uppmärksamma det och sannolikt kommer de att söka dig för kommentarer också._

 _De 'frågor' du ställde i tidningen har väck en mycket intensiv debatt och det har kommit fram, att det var enbart genom Albus Dumbledores talan som Peter Pettigrew tilldelades utmärkelsen, som kommer att återtas under den upprensning som detta leder till._

 _Som du nämnde i tidningen — varför fick inte DU utmärkelsen, du som faktiskt är den som eliminerade honom. Du är föreslagen, och allt tyder på att du kommer att kallas till någon tillställning där du tilldelas den._

 _Amelia Bones_

—

EOC


	6. Chapter 6

**LORD POTTER**

By: Smargden

Bearbetad; 2010-01-20; 2010-03-08; 2011-01-12; 2011-03-23; 2012-12-30; 2013-10-12; 2014-03-04; 2015-11-28; 2016-03-13

Återutlagd 2016-03-14

* * *

 **6 — Qei – sera – sera**

 _Bästa Fru Bones_

 _Först ett par ord, se till att du själv och möjligen en eller två aurorer du svär in, frågar under betryggande former om den utfrågade dödsätaren har tagit hand om, eller fått i uppgift att förvara, något föremål av Voldemort._

 _I Diagongränd såg jag hur Lucius Malfoy satte ett tunt häfte in i en bok som Ginerva Weasley hade. Du vet att jag ser lite mer än andra, den boken såg SVART ut. Men det var inte mitt bekymmer, så jag tänkte inget mer på det förrän jag såg den igen, då var den inte lika svart och det var den som fanns på Lucius Malfoy, och med det som jag förstod i det ärendet så var det något av Voldemorts själsfragment._

 _Eftersom han finns kvar, resultatet av första året på Hogwarts gör mig säker på den saken, så har han gjort ett eller fler horcrux. Och med hans fanatism så är det inte ett._

 _Hör med Dumbledore vad han har gjort — och inte gjort. Jag inser att fram till min konfrontation med Quirrell — som naturligtvis är en väl bevarad hemlighet — eftersom han hade Voldemort som parasit i sig, så var jag själv ett av dessa horcrux — alltså fram till då var jag ett, jag tror Dumbledore tror att jag fortfarande är ett, och ska ha mig att möta Voldi och endera dödar jag honom — och Dumble mig sedan, eller att Voldi och jag ska döda varandra. Det är nog Dumbles plan, men som sagt, Gringotts har konstaterat att jag INTE är ett horcrux, sorteringshatten gav mig också samma besked._

 _Jag såg inget i ditt brev att ni avser ge min gudfar Sirius Black en rättegång, helst en ärlig rättegång, det lär visst vara så att han inte fick någon förut._

 _Om du hör med Weasleys, om den råtta som försvann för han Ronald, fråga om den saknar ena tån. De tror de hittade den igen. Men den första han hade – den hade en aura, som jag minns råttan i fars grupp hade, så jag stal den och har den i en bur. Men för att få tyst på tjatet som inte verkade ta slut från han, så skaffade jag en ersättningsråtta, jag tror inte han märker skillnaden på dem. Så när det värsta är över så kan du höra av dig till mig så kan du få förhöra den också._

 _Men — jag förbehåller mig rätten att efter det få döda honom för det han har gjort mig och min familj._

 _MEN – se nästa brev som du vid behov kan visa andra._

 _Gör allt du kan för att hålla mig borta från avslöjandet om märkta aurorer, och jag sänder ett separat brev där jag talar om att jag inte avser att komma till något joppo där min person ska exploateras som ministerns affisch._

 _HP_

 _—_

 _Bästa fru Bones_

 _Jag har inget till övers för vare sig ministern, eller ministeriets skolavdelning. Du personligen har jag inget emot, så stå åt sidan ifall du tvingas ställa upp på er sida._

 _Albus Dumbledore, 1'a graden – men han lär visst ha gjort något för den — men jag är av en annan uppfattning om den personen, jag vill inte ha något gemensamt med honom. Att tilldelas en medalj (oavsett valör) av samma utmärkelse som han har äcklar mig enbart. Därför kan du räkna med att om jag tvingas till något offentligt med en sån sak, så kommer jag att kasta den på marken och offentligt urinera på den. Just därför att den påminner om Albus Dumbledore. (Privat dig och mig emellan – är det för BÅDE Dumbledore och Pettigerew)._

 _På Gringotts får du, ifall de inte redan har sänt dem till dig, de dokument som Dumbledore har använt för att förstöra mitt liv. Förstod jag rätt ska de dokumenten räcka till många år på Azkaban, enda möjligheten att jag låter honom slippa det är att han ska avlägga en ED på att han INTE FÅR aktivt eller passivt göra något som har avsikt att påverka mig direkt eller indirekt. Alltså utöver att han betalar ett skadestånd som motsvarar fem gånger samma tid oskyldig på Azkaban har som norm._

 _Att som barn växa upp hos dem han tvingat mig att vara hos med det förhållande jag hade där är det dessutom undervärderat. Alternativet till det är att han med ett utseende och förmåga som jag hade där, och med spärrad magi, tvingas vara där lika lång tid som jag tvingades vara där. Personligen tror jag att han dör första veckan om han får samma bemötande jag fick där._

 _Det var lite härifrån, se bara till att du vet att jag inte avser komma till nåt jippo — jag vill INTE ha den, och i min mors namn tar vi inte heller emot den postumt därför att vi inte vill komma att finnas på skrifter som omnämner oss att ha något gemensamt med Albus Dumbledore, då det i så fall kommer att så att han och XXX har lika utmärkelser._

 _Jag är helt överens med att Pettigrevs tas bortfrån utnämningen av den — glöm inte att kräva tillbaks de pengar som betalts ut för den från den som tog emot dem. Begär ränta på dem dessutom._

 _Harry J. Potter_

 _Lord Gryffindor-Potter._

—

Det hade varit en mycket uppjagad stämning när alla dödsätarrättegångarna blev kända, med mängden nu konstaterade inblandade och utan att Lucius Malfoy kunde buffa Fudge att hindra förhör så rullades förhören upp, den ena efter den andra. Förhören katalogiserade dessutom alla inblandades verksamhet.

Fudges nästa ömma tå blev när Dolores Umbridge ofta nämndes som _en av dem_ och förhören som följde, gav dem rätt. Dessutom var det ingen av de förhörda som kunde ange Sirius Black som en av dem, inledningsvis hade endast namnet _Black_ använts och då fanns han med bland dem. Det var när en av dödsätarna sa Regulus, istället för Black, och sedan kompletterades det till Regulus Black. Efter det krävdes det specificering på vilken Black som avsågs.

Däremot kunde de flesta tillfrågade bekräfta att en Pettigrew även kallad _Slingersvans_ fanns bland dem. Därför blev det också nödvändigt att hämta tillbaks Sirius Black, och utsätta honom för ett förhör, som han klarade sig galant från, vilket gjorde honom frikänd.

Efter en del rabalder då Fudge försökte tilldela Potter medaljen efter Pettigrew och Harrys offentliga avböjande brev till Amelia hamnade i tidningen, efter Harrys godkännande, så lugnade det ner sig efter den första stormtoppen som kom av det utspelet.

Dumbledore nekade att ha gjort något fel beträffande Potter, eftersom han hävdade att Harry placerads hos de närmsta anhöriga av blod. Harry svarade med att visa upp en blodsanalys, den klarade tydligt ut att Petunia Dursley INTE kunde vara släkt med Harry Potter.

Därmed föll Albus Dumbledores sista försök att hävda sin sak och då det inte blev någon klarhet i återbetalningen, men trots allt var det ett övergrepp i testamentsfrågor och därför att det var under utredning höll Gringotts alla konton för Albus Dumbledore spärrade.

Via ombud lyckades Harry även ordna så att Dursleys förhördes av den omagiska sociala sidan, med lite magiskt stöd, för att tala sanning. Det räckte till 25 år i fängelse för Vernon, 15 år för Petunia, och omhändertagande av barnavårdsmyndigheten av Dudley.

Men sommaren närmade sig sitt slut och tredje året på Hogwarts närmade sig. Minerva var inte glad för sin position, att vara lärare hade varit tillräckligt för henne, rektorsjobbet var betydligt mer påfrestande, men det fanns ingen annan. Hon behövde lärare att efterträda sig själv, för trolldryck, för försvar, för historia, för samhällskunskap, som mugglarstudierna döptes om till. Spådomskonst övervägde hon att stryka, och skulle göra längre fram, men inte ännu.

—

Harry hade inte legat på latsidan under sommaren heller, han hade visserligen gått ner från fyra extra dygn per dygn till två, men det gav ändå mycket extra tid att läsa, öva och träna. De gånger han släppte fram sin naturliga ålders utseende märkte han att han var _äldre_ än han hade trott.

Hans utseende var som hans far var på familjefotot där han själv var ett år, hans far var då 21 år. Det var med ett åldersläge som det men med diverse andra utseenden som Harry kompletterade sina inköp, och andra aktiviteter.

Utöver att vara den 13 år gamle Harry Potter, var han också den 22 år gamle Harold Evans, med egen lägenhet i omagiska London, han hade även tagit körkort, hyrt bil, och varit på badsemester under sommaren. Det var en kort men mycket intensiv semester — 2 dagar tisdag och onsdag, han var på fem olika ställen de två dagarna, och på så sätt hade han 10 dagars badsemester. Han hade givit uppdrag till Griphook att försöka hitta något ställe nere vid kusten han kunde köpa innan nästa sommarlov.

—

Så blev det att åter söka en plats på Hogwarts Express, det dröjde inte många minuter innan han fick sällskap.

"Harry, är det verkligen _du?_ du har vuxit i sommar."

"Hej, Jo Susan, jag är no . . . Hej du också Hannah, jo jag har nog börjat växa ifatt det jag egentligen borde vara nu när jag kan äta och motionera som jag borde ha fått göra hela tiden, och dessutom har jag letat fram ett recept på näringsextrakt. Det är ett recept för unga som slarvat med maten, och sånt de ger till anorexipatienter."

"Så du går på anabolasteroider?"

"Enligt receptet så skulle det bara hjälpa kroppen att bygga upp sig till hur den borde ha utvecklats, så jag är inte rädd för överdosering."

"Nä — med våra recept är det riskfritt, det är _klädsamt_."

"Tack — ni klär er rätt fint ni också, å även om det hade varit intressant att se mer av er under sommaren så är kanske inte det ett uttryck som ska analyseras allt för mycket."

"Hmm — hur menar du nu?"

"Som jag sa, inte analysera för mycket. Hann du se Fru Bones något i sommar, eller var hon för upptagen?"

"Hon var knappt hemma — men det har varit en ordentlig upprensning, och du vet inget om det förstår jag? Hörde att du hade synpunkter på att få en utmärkelse. Tror halva värden fick värderingar att ta fart för eller emot, efter att de läste i tidningen. Men hur menade du egentligen med att först verka vilja ha den för att sedan neka till att ta emot?"

"Att neka att ta emot den därför att jag inte i text vill ha något gemensamt med Albus Dumbledore, och med det avböja en utmärkelse som värderas så, det måste folk inse att är ett tungt skäl. Det gör att de flesta förstår att det jag har emot honom också _väger tungt_."

"Jo — men varför ens först ta upp det, när du ändå inte ville ha den?"

"För att råttan inta ska ha den, och för att visa att det var Albus sätt att ta åt sig mer saker. Nu vet alla hur enkelt det var att tilldela någon den, på ett ord av Dumble, så fick han den. Det jag visar är hur hans ord fyller måttet. Har du något _skvaller_ om det?"

"Jo, men inget som passar här. — Två medaljer togs tillbaks, men det stod det ju om i tidningen, så det vet du väl. Men faster sa att Fudge försökte få till en utnämning av dig, men att du vägrade svara på breven från honom, och alla andra brev som försökte få dig till en överlämning. Ameliga varnade honom uttryckligen för den skandal det skulle bli om _han_ , du alltså, utnämndes och inte kom, eller än värre — kom och förkastade den, han gav inte med sig förrän ditt brev till henne kom i tidningen. Har du sagt något till mer henne?"

"Jo, jag lovade henne att om jag tvingades till nåt skulle jag urinera offentligt på den, trots risken att bli inburad för — opassande uppträdande."

"Jo jag såg det. och JO — Jag kan se bilden på första sidan där HARRY POTTER offentligt pissar på en Order Of Merlin — bara därför att nån hängt på honom en medalj lika som Dumbledore har. OJ OJ OJ. Var du inte berömd innan så är du nu något det kommer att talas om i tusen år — minst. För nu vet vi att du hotade med det, men det kommer inte att dröja länge förrän alla VET ATT DU OCKSÅ GJORDE DET. "

"Men – då är det för något jag (förmodligen) har gjort, och vet om att jag har gjort, eller hotat göra."

"Det förstås, Vad har du annars sysslat med i sommar?"

"Läst, övat, och inte minst — tränat."

"Det syns, och som sagt — det klär dig. Ska du testa in till quidditch i år?"

"Nä."

"Vika lektioner ska du hoppa över i år?"

"Jag tänker vara med på runor, aritmetik, å djur, växter fortsätter jag nog att följa också."

"Men inte förvandling, besvärjelser, å försvar?"

"I julas kom vi fram till att jag inte behöver vara med på dem, dessutom har jag aktiverat min status som Lord, inklusive som Lord Gryffindor. Tyvärr kan jag inte slänga det i ögonen på Draco Malfoy, men det finns en del ytterligare som låter sig imponeras av det."

"Du är inte sån som skriver det på näsan på folk."

"Jo — på vissa, men inte på dem jag har som vänner, för er är jag fortfarande _bara Harry_."

"Vad tror du om lärarna i år?"

"Ingen aning, men det har onekligen varit lite cirkulation på en del poster. Å efter sommarens utrensning på ministeriet så har hon väl inga aurorer att låna ut heller."

"Nä jag tror till å med de jobbar övertid fortfarande för att följa upp allt de fick fram. Många av de namn som kom fram går inte att hitta, de verkar gömma sig. Det är många platser det är extra bevakning på och alla behövs."

"Jo, helst skulle Fudge bort för att ge plats för en som kan ge henne bättre stöd, men då blir det ännu mer kaos där."

* Så fortsatte samtalet under resan, det blev några andra puffare som anslöt också, sen blev det sorteringshattens sång och ny sortering *

"Då är det dags att presentera några nya ansikten. Under många år är det endast en position som det varit byten på, men den senaste tiden har det varit rena kaoset. Med de svårigheter som är så är jag glad att kunna presentera Remus Lupin, som lärare i försvar.

"Det är dock med starka förmaningar jag måste nämna detta, och vi har kommit fram till att det är bäst att göra det offentligt här och nu. Professor Lupin blev biten av en varulv redan innan han började här på Hogwarts, och kunde genomföra sin utbildning här, utan en enda _olyckshändelse_. Det är förebrett och planerat så att Professor Lupin inte är här på Hogwarts de dagar han påverkas av sin åkomma. De som tror han är farlig däremellan, är okunnig om verkligheten.

"Vidare har jag äran att presentera professor Sirius Black som axlar manteln i förvandlingskonstens ädla konst efter mig själv. Samhällstjänst som har blivit en _obligatorisk_ kurs, axlas av professor Andrew Garmin, ämnet är under revidering och äldre årskurser i ämnet kommer att märka hur stor skillnad det verkligen är.

"De som har god vana i det omagiska samhället kan testa av och därmed slippa ämnet som obligatorium, dess motsvarighet på andra sidan är traditionsvård som är obligatoriskt med möjlighet att testa av för de som har stor erfarenhet i den magiska enklaven. Jag ger er professor Narcissa Black.

"Slutligen i ämnet trolldryckskunskap professor Nikodemus Wallgren, inlånad i år från Sverige, välkomna ska ni vara — Låt oss äta."

—

"Harry — är det _din_ Sirius Black?"

"Jo, jag tror det är de två Sirius å Remus."

"Ska du gå i deras ämnen?"

"Nä, men traditionsvården borde jag följa med i, men jag har läst själv."

"Du var inte på ministeriets julbal, eller på sommarevenemanget."

"Nä — jag vart inte bjuden. Och det kan vi _tacka_ Albus Dumbledore för, det var de sista dagarna i augusti vi upptäckte brevmottagningen för _Harry Potter_. Albus har hindrat min post i alla år, det kommer att komma i tidningen om det, just nu är det två personer som går igenom ALLT, faktiskt så öppnar de och katalogiserar, med typ av innehåll, avsändare och datum, så att jag kan få det sammanställt när det är klart. Jag vet redan att det fanns flyttnycklar, saboterande innehåll, och brev med farliga besvärjelser på. Så en förgranskning var korrekt att sätta dit, men jag borde ha fått dem efter det."

"Det är tydligen _jobbigt_ att vara _du_."

"Tack — det är bara förnamnet."

"Harry, Cedric har försökt tilltala dig, varför svarar du honom inte?"

"Han hade synpunkter på mig förra året, det gjorde mig så gott som utfrusen ur huset som är känd för sin lojalitetsanda. Så — jag är bara konsekvent. En gång — alltid."

Harry såg i ögonvrån hur Cedric backade undan.

"Harry, du sa du läst, övat och tränat i sommar, och jag förstod att du läser själv under skoltid, kommer du att fortsätta med det under det här läsåret?"

"Jo."

"Kan man ansluta och läsa å öva med dig?"

"Menar du att _du_ vill öva med mig?"

"Vi båda, och kanske några till, jag vet att Nevi . . . han Longbottom, gärna vill ha nån att läsa med."

"Gryffindor, väldigt försynt, nästan rädd för sin egen skugga — den Longbottom?"

"Ja Harry, Hannah — ser gärna att vi har Neville med oss, och för oss är det bra om han hjälper oss med örtläran. Det går rykten sen i julas att du är rätt duktig på magi, både förvandling och besvärjelsekonst. Dessutom vann du visst över förre läraren i försvar, inte för att det verkar vara en merit, men ändå."

"Fick aldrig tillfälle att duellera i trolldryckstillverkning mot Snape, men jag är inte dålig i det ämnet heller."

"Okej — du ställer upp på det?"

"Susan, jag går upp för OWL i slutet på läsåret, det skulle kunna vara nästa steg men jag stannar vid OWL, ska du läsa med mig bör du vara på den nivån."

"Oj, varför så tidigt?"

"Att sorteras in här, betyder att du slutar endera med brutet trollspö, transfer till annan skola, eller efter att ha tagit OWL."

"Ska du sluta efter det?"

"Nä men året efter är det dags för NEWT, efter det slutar jag, alternativt läser vidare och testar av för master när ni andra går upp för NEWT. Du får vara med men det innebär blod, svett och tårar. Börjar du — så fullföljer du. Dessutom med en ed på att inte avslöja vad eller hur vi läser, Potterfamiljens hemligheter, både vad avser sätt och en del av innehållet, dessutom kan det innebära familjehemligheters utbyte, för att inte bli enkelriktad familjemagisk delgivning."

"Oj — nästan som en förlovning?"

"Faktiskt — något i den riktningen — ifall de _studierna_ fördjupas."

"Harry — Amelia har gett mig tillåtelse att — _studera_ med dig, om du är ok med mig, så vill jag gärna komma med."

"Hannah, hur långt är du med Neville, för om ni kommer med — så är det ingen återvändo — allt eller inget, tre är inte så bra, ska du med så är det bra om du är med någon."

"Du låter allvarlig nu _Potter_ , Neville vill, och behöver någon att studera med — och han är en bra grabb — trots att han är i lejongropen."

"Okej, Susan, ger dig en hint om ifall du kan, bör, komma med eller stanna utanför. Utan att ge några detaljer, Susan, efter middagen, stanna vid mig i dagrummet, jag kommer att ha egen lägenhet från i år. Skulle ha haft det redan från början, men jag ville se vad Dumble gjorde, han valde att inte visa mig det."

"Okej. Undrar vad jag har gett mig in på."

"Du kommer att avlägga OWL till våren, det är att läsa in tre år under tiden av ett. Så det blir inga lediga stunder, och du kommer inte att ha tid att söla bort dyrbar studietid genom att vara med de övriga under lektionstid. Dagordningen är lätt frukost, 05:45, sen är det kroppsträning mellan sex å sju, dusch och en lite stabilare frukost, koncentrerade lektioner, eller nåt som kan liknas vid det, en lätt fika och mer studier, sen kroppsträning – hygien å lunch. Sen eftermiddagen ungefär som förmiddan, å sen mer studier fram till ungefär halv elva. Sen börjar det om."

"Slavdrivare."

"Japp — ett alternativt schema är rullande fyrglasschema. Vi kommer att drabbas av den också, men det är senare i höst."

"Vad händer om jag inte klarar av OWL då?"

"Du kommer att klara det, annars är det kvarsittning."

"Okej, Hanna — vad gör du — kommer du med på det?"

"Det låter verkligen som att det är ett _Hufflepuffschema_ , Alltså vi är inte de som backar för lite hårt arbete — så jag är med, och jag kommer att locka med Neville."

"Okej,

—

"Lord Potter, du ville se mig."

"Ja Rektor McGonagall. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot och Neville Longbottom, har fått beviljat från sina respektive målsmän, att kliva av den ordinarie studiegången för att involvera sig med mig. Jag har lovat dem att de avlägger OWL till våren, vägen dit kommer att vara kantad av mängder med svett, kanske blod, men framför allt tårar, om de ska studera under min ledning. Dessutom kommer familjemagi att bytas, därför är det sekretess på vad som kommer att beröras. Börjar de — så fullföljer de. Susan frågade vad som händer ifall de inte är mogna för OWL i vår, jag svarade att så är det _kvarsittning_ och det gäller i så fall hela gruppen. Vi kommer att bo i Lady Helgas lägenhet, och det mesta av vår tid kommer vi att finnas där."

"Har jag något att säga om det?"

"Egentligen inte, men jag lyssnar."

"Okej — är det du som kommer att vara _lärare_ för dem?"

"Jo, men för djur och växter, kommer vi att försöka fixa ett forcerat schema så vi kan följa flera årskursers lektioner där, runor och aritmetik, ska vi försöka få komprimerad tid vid också. Vi är _puffare_ och vi är beredda att jobba för det."

"Okej, jag kommer att ge Pomona uppdrag att se till er."

"Väntar mig inget mindre."

"Potter — en sak bara, det dröjde innan jag förstod vad det var. Din _parfym_ den behöver du inte använda, jag känner den, men jag reagerar inte lika starkt på den _i den här formen_ som i min animagusform, det kan också bli så att om jag misstänker att det är ett sätt att lura min kattform till välbefinnande för att lura mig till något jag inte borde gå med på, kan jag reagera överdrivet i motsatt riktning."

"Åh — ursäkta, men att det känns kan bero på att jag just har gjort klart en beställning från Arabella Figg på spray med kattmynta."

"Okej — det får gå för den här gången."

"Tack."

—

"Då, då är ni klara, och Neville vi ska till Svartalvsgränd för att skaffa ditt ett eget trollspö, föresten det gäller er alla, men Nevilles är akut.

"Sen är det så att ni kommer att göra två till tre dagar extra, var dag, — dygn — egentligen. De som ser er kommer att märka att vi _växer_ snabbare, egentligen växer ni lika fort som andra – men ni har mer tid än de. Dessutom är en hel del av tiden — mentala studier. Och väldigt mycket är fysiska rörelser. Jag sa att NI kommer att göra extra dygn, varför inte jag? Jag är redan så långt före, jag är egentligen närmare 21 år redan, genom den här manipulationen, men jag kan hålla tillbaks mitt utseende. Vi kommer regelbundet att förflytta oss mellan Hogwarts och resten av landet. Som jag sa när ni ville börja med mig, det är bra om ni är _tillsammans_ , eller i vart fall beredda på att vara det framöver. Är det nu något problem, att fortsätta? Neville?

"Nej, Longbottoms har genom tiderna stått axel vid axel med Potters, och jag är inte den som tänker backa på det."

"Hannah?"

"Nej — men det förklarar en hel del – väldigt mycket faktiskt, så jag är glad att jag får vara med."

"Susan, på det att Hannah å Neville går ut som par framöver — hur ser du på oss två i det läget, speciellt som du nu vet att jag är några år äldre?"

"Att du gör mindre än oss — gör att vi kommer närmare varandra, så det jämnar ut sig, och killarna ska gärna vara lite äldre, för vi tjejer mognar tidigare än ni — så det är helt perfekt. Hur ser du på mig då?"

"Min uppväxt före och på Hogwarts — ensamhet, alltså två år på Hogwarts och jag har gjort det till närmare tio år. Alltså åtta av de åren har jag gjort helt _ensam_ , så jag har inte gett mig tid att titta på flickor. Så jag har inte så lätt att ge ett omdöme. Det jag sa på tåget, _se mer av_ , er här på Hogwarts uppskattas, man ser man ju knappt mer än ansikte å händer. Jag hade varit nere vid sydkustens badstränder lite mer än en vecka, och där kunde man se _mycket_ av dem som var där. Jag har förtryckt rätt mycket av min mer vuxna personlighet. Men jag hoppas kunna våga släppa fram lite av det efter hand. Jag är helt ok med er båda, som tjejer, och jag är helt ok med att du Hannah är med Neville, och hoppas att Du Susan kan bli med mig, så får vi se vad framtiden bär i _sitt_ sköte. — Ok?"

"Jag tror jag förstår dig Harry, även om det var ett långt utlägg för att säga att du inga känslor har för mig."

"Det är inte helt rätt tolkat, jag har _känslor_ — men kanske mer _syskonkänsla_ till alla eftersom jag aldrig har sett en framtid med någon alls. På så sätt blir man också mindre besviken. Qei – sera – sera, eller hur det nu heter; Det som sker — det sker. — Om man ger det en chans.

—

EOC


	7. Chapter 7

**LORD POTTER**

By: Smargden

Bearbetad; 2010-01-20; 2010-03-08; 2011-01-12; 2011-03-23; 2012-12-30; 2013-10-12; 2014-03-04; 2015-11-28; 2016-03-13

Återutlagd 2016-03-14

* * *

 **7 - Duellturnering**

"Professor Lupin, det här är en amerikansk variant av varulvshjälpen, jag är inte certifierad trolldrycksmaster, men jag har lämnat in fem olika bryggningar av den här, och fått tillåtelse att märka den som Klass1, HE. Harold Evans. Varje dos av denna kostar en licens ungefär som flyttnyckeltillverkning, så det går lite pengar till den som har patentet.

"Det är en variant av varulvsdrogen och ett polyjuice, därför börjar personen med att byta utseende, som normalt vid polyjuice. Den donerande personen är alltså inte varulv, men din kropp är det, därför bär ändå den kompositionen spår av det. Det blir ingen ulvtransformering, den första förvandlingen består under det som normalt är varulvstransformeringen. Det bygger på att du tar den inom en timme före den förväntade ulvtransformeringen, det blockerar ulvtransformeringen, men samtidigt blockeras återgången till grundpersonen av att kroppen inte vill ändras igen under det den tror är en normal ulvtransformering, och därför sitter förvandlingen i hela tiden kroppen försöker förvandlas till ulven. "Förstår du?"

"Jag tror det. Det är alltså en liten förvandling, som hindras att gå tillbaks av den kraftfulla, som inte kan åstadkommas därför att det redan är en förvandling. Förstod jag rätt?"

"Förenklat är det så jo."

"Kostar det mycket mer än det vanliga?"

"Nä — tvärt om, ingredienserna är ungefär en femtedel mot den andra, och licensdelen är ungefär hälften av en sån femtedel. Så jag kan göra tre såna här för samma kostnad som en av den gamla. Du måste veta, att det INTE hindrar smittorisken, du kommer att behöva vila som förut, och du tar TRE doser, en natten före, samt rätta natten, och natten efter.

"Varför?"

"Det har att göra med uppbyggnaden av styrkan att förvandla till ulven, natten före — skapas tydligen en enorm massa förvandlingskraft i kroppen, lika natten efter. Anvisningarna för den här är att ta vid TRE tillfällen – före under och efter natt med fullmåne, och som jag sa tre satser, men det är så att varje sats är just tre doser. Så det kostar fortfarande bara en tredjedel mot förr. Däremot, kommer jag att behöva _blod_ av den som ska vara din _donator_ , alltså den du kommer att förvandla dig till att se ut som, den här satsen har mig själv som donator. Det måste vara art och könssecifikt, helst så nära i ålder som möjligt. Alltså för dig Remus, blod från en man i samma ålder, och den ska vara av människa, inte typ Rubeus Hagrid, som är halvjätte, eller Flitwick."

"Okej, så om Sirius ställer upp och donerar blod till det, så ser jag ut som han?"

"Ja."

"Och du kan, och har licens att brygga det?"

"Ja."

"Hur lång hållbarhet är det på dem?"

"De kan vara i stasis, och håller då i tre år."

"Så då kan jag alltså vara bland vanliga trots fullmånen?"

"Kan — men det är inte att rekommendera, i vart fall inte att börja med, du måste ta den ungefär 30 minuter före förväntad transformering, tar du den för sent, säg bara minuter före — då kan ulven ha fått så starkt fäste att den bryter igenom. Tar du den för tidigt, kan återgången vara för nära — och då är den också till ingen nytta."

"Så det är lite risk med den."

"Det finns alltid risker, till och med en mykolog vet att det finns risker, eller om det heter riskor när det handlar om svamp — för en viss svamp är en av ingredienserna. Men det är inte större risker med detta än den förra."

"Okej, jag ska tala med Sirius om det, hur mycket behöver du?"

"Om ni båda är med på det, att du använder det och att han är donator, då kan ni vara med när jag gör slutdelen av det, nu på lördag eftermiddag."

"Okej — och — TACK."

"Inget å tacka för, jag gör en del till sjukavdelningen också."

"Tack ändå."

—

Läsåret blev hektiskt för Harrys lilla grupp, men de kom snabbt in rutinerna, och det blev fem extra dygn per dygn för Harrys elever, han själv alternerade mellan sina 'klassrum' där han hade dem från tre olika dagar. Det blev rätt mycket eget övande för dem.

Remus blev helt _lycklig_ när han provade Harrys leverans av nedtoningsbot, det var inte ett _bot_ , men det var en förebyggande, och han kunde vara som en vanlig person hela natten han normalt annars hade varit förvandlade till rovdjur.

Harry hade inte sagt något om det, men när han skrev på för licensen fick han veta att _med lite tur_ , kunde det bli så att personen slutade hålla transfereringen och det betydde att åkomman till ulvtransformeringen hade nått en form av immunitet, efter det skulle de inte ens behöva ta den förebyggande dosen, det fanns möjligheter att viruset kunde återgå helt. Men det fanns också en mycket strikt begäran att INTE sluta med medlet därför att då kunde viruset blomma upp och med det hade viruset blivit immun mot medlet.

Remus spred även kunskapen om den nya hjälpen, och Harry bryggde större satser, och fick in donerat blod för de nya _kunderna_. Han var noga med att ingen skulle _köpa_ eller skaffa donerat blod utan att ha kontroll på varifrån det kom. Mängden blev så att Harry blev tvungen att ordna så att St. Mungos blev hans kontakt med sina kunder. Redan före jul omfattade hans kundlista 467 namn, utöver Remus. Därför var det ytterst noga med kundnummer för varje leverans.

St. Mungos hade också valt att köpa av Harrys tillverkning av en del andra produkter från USA som han hade signerat licenstillverkning av. Inom sig önskade han att Snape hade varit kvar i livet och fått uppleva att _en Potter_ kunde göra något han själv sannolikt skulle drömma om, ifall han visste om dess existens.

Harrys grupp var med på örtlära, skötsel av magika djur, och o-djur, samt runor och aritmetik, så de hade kontakt med andra elever också, de åt också i stora salen, ganska ofta. Men de var också ute på olika ställen runt om i England och Skottland. Så de syntes växa snabbare än övriga. Då övriga elever gjort tre och en halv månad, hade gruppen gjort närmare ett och ett halvt år. Det syntes, Neville hade fått en helt annan kroppshållning, och utstrålade _kraft_ , vare sig Harry eller någon annan talade om att de hade varit på Gringotts och fått 17 spärrar för magin avlägsnade, spärrar som bar Dumbledores signatur. Harry visste vad det handlade om, han hade själv varit med om samma ritual första sommaren han var där.

Även de två flickorna hade signifikanta förändringar, både utseendemässigt, även om det mesta doldes av Hogwarts val av skolklädsel. Men det hände att de av olika orsaker visade prov på magi, och det märktes att de gick i speciell utbildning. Framför allt så det blev känt att det skulle bli en duellturnering med final före jul. Priset var 500, 250 respektive 100 galleons.

"Potter, kan vi byta ett par ord?" Harry såg att det var en av tvillingarna, så han lät det gå för sig

"Vi för en pool på vinnaren av turneringen, just nu är du högst upp på den, men vi har inte sett ditt namn i startfältet, kommer du att ställa upp?"

"Nej."

"Lätt förtjänta pengar för dig, om jag har sett rätt på vad du har gjort med vår Neville. Eller har du ersatt honom med nån annan?"

"Lätt förtjänta — jo, kanske. Men det jag kan — det kan jag, och jag är säker på att ni två vet att det är Neville, men lite mer självförtroende har han nu."

"Lite — är bara förnamnet det. Men för att vi ska kunna göra poolen korrekt — kommer du att ställa upp?"

"Fortfarande nej, vare sig Paddfoot eller Moony skulle uppskatta det."

"Hörde vi rätt — broder min –

"han använder namn som knappt vi

"är värdiga att ta i vår mun. Hur och varifrån

"känner du de namnen Harry?"

"Så hur känner ni till om Sirius och Remus?"

"Sirius och

"Remus?"

"Å— jag tror jag förstår, ni har hört om far och hans kompisar, Prongs, Paddfoot och Moony den siste, Wormtail, eller slingersvans är struken."

"Då är . . . . .

"vad sa du din far?"

"Jo far var Prongs, Sirius är Paddfoot, och Remus är Moony, Varulv — moon — moony. De andra var, och i viss mån är — animagus för att hålla honom sällskap."

"Vi är absolut ovärdiga -

"ja broder min, ovärdiga.

"Vem var då den fjärde?"

"Peter Pettigrew, den Ronald hade som keldjur, han fick en ersättningsråtta efter att jag stal den som förrådde min familj. Hade lite förhör, och tipsade Amelia Bones, och sen vet du vad som hände i somras."

"Så du menar att hela den _städningen_ kom av att du stal honom?"

"Enbart å enbart vet jag inte, men det var en del av det, säg inget till Ronald om det."

"Kan vi få träna med dig också?"

"Ni tar OWL nu i vår — eller hur?"

"Jo, hur så?"

"Vi tänker också göra det, och vi kör ett stenhårt tempo, och måste göra det för att hinna med, men klara er bra i era OWL, så kan vi köra för att ta NEWT nästa vår. Men var tyst om det, utöver om ni har partners ni vill ha med, men glöm inte Nevilles utveckling, den är inte utan timmar och åter timmar av hård träning."

"Vem tror du kommer att vinna — om du själv nu tänker stå vid sidan av?"

"Neville är bra, det jag har sett av andra är inte så mycket att jag kan göra en bedömning. Men nu är det en _snäll_ turnering, det tar bort udden av många i Slytherin, och en del andra också, så det kommer att avgöras mer av en slump, eller något som lurar motståndaren. De äldre kan göra sköldar till försvar, jag tror inte Neville har något som de bästa inte kan skydda sig mot. Han i sin tur kan också göra sköldar, och jag tror inte någon kommer genom dem. Så — där kan de stå och bolla besvärjelser — tills någon gör något som förvånar den andra som i sin tur glömmer att försvara sig.

"Hur mycket sätter du på vem?"

"Jag sätter inget, men jag håller på Neville."

—

De flesta hade spått Potter som vinnare, men när Harry valde att inte ställa upp och istället stötta sin grupp, blev vadslagningen mer öppen.

Reglerna var stränga, inga kroppsskadande besvärjelser var tillåtna. På Nevilles positiva sida var att hans motståndare var mer hemmastad med kroppsskadande magi än med övriga fredliga former av duell.

Hannah och Susan hade valt att låta sig besegras tidigt, de kunde försvara sig om de behövde, men det kostade blod på angriparen, blod och sannolikt liv. De visste att de inte hade den magiska kraften att vinna en lång duell enligt de angivna reglerna. Harry hade lärt dem att om de är angripna så har de själva inte valt att bråka, därför finns det endast ett sätt att göra — VINNA SNABBT. Och då använder man fula trix, fula trix som oftast dödar snabbt.

Det blev så småningom, en tuff kamp mellan Neville i Gryffindor tredje årsklass och en Flemming sjunde år Slytherin. Neville räknades fortfarande som tredje klass trots att han nu var med Harrys grupp

Det var slutligen en snubbling som Neville lyckades åstadkomma på sig själv som öppnade för hans seger. Flemming gick in för en bedövning av den han förväntade försvarslöst liggande motståndaren.

En snabb och tyst _accio_ från Neville på motståndares skor fick dennes fötter med ben att plötsligt drivas rakt fram, kroppen som blev kvar ovanför utan stöd och svarade på gravitationens regler och den drogs ner mot golvet — och medan den föll träffades den av den _stunner_ från Neville som avgick med segern.

Vägen dit hade väckt mycket förvåning omkring hans förändring. Visst höjde han Harrys lektioner till skyarna, och alla hade ju sett förändringen, nu när han dessutom avgick med segern var det även bevisat att han verkligen svarade upp för förändringen.

—

Det Harry inte hade räknat med hände dock, råttuslingen dog av sig själv, så han fick inte glädjen av att ha dödat den som orsakade familjens öde. Dock kunde Harry glädja sig åt att han dog som råtta, ensam, och långsamt, och att den visste om att den var avslöjad, och att hans utmärkelse hade återtagits.

Och att det var den äkta råttan, syntes därför att den återgick att i sin grundform, Buren var så gjord att den skulle förstoras om innehållet behövde mer utrymme, dock skulle den inte släppa ut någon ur den. Långsamt därför att hade det gått fort så kunde den ha dött i sin animagusform som behållits genom döden. I en nu stor bur fanns en död Peter Pettigrew.

—

EOC


	8. Chapter 8

**LORD POTTER**

By: Smargden

Bearbetad; 2010-01-20; 2010-03-08; 2011-01-12; 2011-03-23; 2012-12-30; 2013-10-12; 2014-03-04; 2015-11-28; 2016-03-13

Återutlagd 2016-03-14

* * *

 **8 Vart tog han vägen?  
**

Efter jul blev det mer rutin, och tre omgångar elever visste att de hade viktiga prov vid terminsslut. Harry var dock säker på att hans grupp skulle klara sig fint. Harry hade även invigt tvillingarna i konsten att ha perfekta ingredienser till sina trolldrycker, i tvillingarnas fall även till deras andra produkter.

Enda egentliga skillnaden för Harry var att kundlistan nu var uppe i det han satte som absolut tak, 1000. Han gjorde årssatser till vart kundnummer, och St. Mungos kunde ha dem under stasis, och leverera efter hand. Det fanns ett stort tryck på honom att göra mer, men han undanbad sig.

Han visste också att det skulle _gå ihop_ rent ekonomiskt under våren. Engångssumman för att komma ifråga att få teckna avtal, var _gigantisk_ , redan för privatpersoner, för institutioner, var licensen per tillverkare, och varje individ skulle visa upp förmågan att skapa en produkt de godkände.

Det betydde även att finnas på plats i USA för att göra det. Därför var Harry den ende i Storbritannien som hade brytt sig att ens försöka. Han hade gjort det uteslutande _för Remus_. När det gick upp för Sirius hur det kom sig att Harry var den enda producenten av medlet insåg han att Harry verkligen hade gått in för det. Men det planerades att St. Mungos skulle ha en licensierad för nästa år.

Harry hade visserligen tagit rätt på basilisken, eller det som gick att ta rätt på från den, men han hade inte vågat använda något av det. Minerva och de övriga som visste om vad Harry hade sagt om basilisk, hade varit alltför försiktiga med att föra upp det efter Snapes död, och Dumbledores _minnesförlust_. Och Harry ville inte ge dem en orsak att ta upp frågan igen. Så han kunde inte skaffa sig avsättning för _detaljerna_.

Men vintern försvann, våren kom och övergick i försommar — och PROV, O.W.L. prov. För Harry var det lätt, men hans adepter fick kämpa för att göra bra ifrån sig.

"Nå, hur känns det nu?" Frågande han när de satt tillsammans efter att alla proven var klara."

"Som att luften går ur, det har varit jobbigt, men vi vet att vi inte är tre år äldre, men kanske två år, så i verkligheten har vi inte läst in två år, utan bara ett år. Men det var jobbigt ändå. Eller vad säger du Hannah?"

"Jo, jag tror Neville har det lättare, men — det är skönt att det är över."

"Varför skulle jag ha det lättare än er?"

"För att du inte ser lika allvarligt på resultaten, och för att du har så mycket mer rå magistyrka." Replikerade Susan

"Okej, kanske har jag lite mer, nu, sen Harry fixade tid för mig hos Gringotts, och med ett trollspö som passar mig. Visst ser jag alvarligt på provresultaten, men de är ju inte hela livet som står på spel med dem."

"Där ser du, du tar inte lika hårt på dem som vi. Du då Harry, hur gick det för dig?"

"Tackar som frågar, jag tror det gick bra, tycker ni att det har varit värt den möda vi har lagt ner?"

"Ingen tvekan för mig." Svarade Neville direkt.

"Samma här." Sa flickorna samtidigt.

"Okej, nästa år, gör vi två extra år, eller kanske bara ett å ett halvt, vi kanske får Fred och Gerorge med oss, kanske ett par till."

"Harry, du gör det här av någon orsak, alltså driver dig själv så hårt du har gjort, varför?"

"Okej, Voldemort, han är inte borta permanent, _accio minnessoll_. Vänta, . . . här, titta på de här minnena, det är första året, titta speciellt efter att jag krossat spegeln."

. . .

. . .

"V . Vo . Volde . . mort"

"Jo, dels ur Quirrell, och dels _ur mig_. jag var ett av hans . . . jag bar en av hans själsfragment. Han har fler. Så . . . . nu, titta på det här."

. . .

. . .

"Malfoy . . . dödade _DU_ honom . . . och Draco?"

"Jo, ni såg boken han satte till Ginerva, ni såg det som fanns i den. Han ingick i gruppen som dödade mina föräldrar. Draco, ni hörde hans svar, Draco var inget normalt barn, det var en . . . en sjuk produkt av honom själv. Draco var egentligen ingen _människa_ han var en magisk regenerering av honom själv. Så att när Lucius Malfoy dog, skulle han överta den unga kroppen, och fortsätta under namnet Draco Malfoy. Egentligen fanns det aldrig någon Draco. Individen var 1287 år, som gått genom liven genom att sätta av en bit av sig själv att växa upp att bli ett barn i någon kvinna, men sätta in en bit av sin egen själ som person i den, och när hans äldre kropp dör, assimilerar han sig med den yngre upplagan, och lever vidare, en genetisk kopia av sig själv, med samma själ Faktiskt skulle han tekniskt överleva sin egen död även om han blir dementorkysst, det han tappar är det han gjort efter att han gjort sin själsdelning till sin nya upplaga. Alltså några år, men vad spelar det för roll i det stora. Några år så är själen helt stabiliserad och behöver inte den äldre delen för överlevnad."

"Vet Amelia om det här."

"Nej, och hon ska inte veta det heller — helst, för hon har sett ministern fråga mig under sanningsserum — och frikopplat mig från hans öde. Snape, där handlade det om han eller mig, Dumble hade kommit överens med Snape att om jag hade varit ihop med en basilisk och kunde jag dö av det, och jag var _för obekväm_ för de båda."

"Så du _bara stoppa han_."

"Som jag sa — han eller jag, och det var på Dumbledores _order_ när en rektor börjar planera för att en elev bara ska _dö_ , då är det dags att försvara sig. Har jag bevis? . . . titta på det här."

. . .

. . .

"Okej — Harry, jag börjar inse varför du gör som du gör. Men . . .

"Vi är i krig, Ministeriet tog in närmare 200 av fienden, de flesta av dem skickades genom dödsportalen — jag tog bort två, en tredje som var i mitt förvar, dog av sig själv, Pettigrew."

"Två? — Två Malfoy, och Snape blir tre, fyra om du räknar in den siste du nämnde."

"Lucius och Draco Malfoy är egentligen samma person. Annars är det som att säga att Voldemort är så många personer som han har horcrux."

"Okej, två. Vad kommer att hända framöver?"

"Den grupp i samhället som etablerar sig kan ta överhand, en bra — eller en dålig. Dumbledore har skapat sig ett namn, och han har fått mattan under fötterna undanryckt av mig — alltså — vad kommer han att göra — agera mot mig, för att åter etablera sig, och sina positioner?"

"Han är gammal, men som du säger, hans namn bär fortfarande en del status. Men han är just _gammal_."

"Såvida han inte har en plan lika som Malfoys, en kropp i reserv, som han kan transferera statusen till. Jag är rätt säker på att han ville skärma mig från allas möjligheter att ha inflytande över mig, så att han skulle kunna befästa sig i mig — och göra lika som Malfoy gjort — varför skulle han annars ha skapat sån _hysteri_ omkring mig, så att jag är berömd innan jag ens kunde läsa själv. En perfekt kropp för Dumble att etablera sig i."

"Men du hindrade det."

"Jag hoppas innerligen det, men Voldemort är inte borta helt, även om de flesta av hans lakejer nu är bortstädade så såg vi förra året att han kan låna andra för att skapa möjligheter."

—

EOC


	9. Chapter 9

**LORD POTTER**

By: Smargden

Bearbetad; 2010-01-20; 2010-03-08; 2011-01-12; 2011-03-23; 2012-12-30; 2013-10-12; 2014-03-04; 2015-11-28; 2016-03-13

Återutlagd 2016-03-14

* * *

 **9 Epilog**

Tvillingarna Weasley med två flickvänner anslöt sig efterföljande termin. Det inledde även eran av en helt ny grupp. Susan hade insett att Harry hade rätt i att de behövde vara alerta ifall hotet dök upp på nytt.

Man hade även ändrat struktur på huvudmannaskapet för terroristgruppen. Efter att Harry hade deklarerat hela förhöret han hade haft med Lucius, för Ameliga med en grupp _omutbara_ , så kom de fram till att huvudet för gruppen alla trodde var Voldemort egentligen var den som kändes vid namn Lucius Malfoy.

Historiska dokument visade på hur han hela tiden hade cirkulerat omkring maktapparaten. Och efter hand som olika familjer _dog bort_ , fanns det alltid en _naturlig_ orsak att en familjs etablissemang assimilerades av familjen Malfoy.

I Lucius generation hade siktet ställts in på familjen Black. Och det hade varit ytterst nära att ha lyckats. Bellatrix hade _hindrats_ att få barn, därmed var han som Draco näste Lord Black, efter att Sirius Black hade klarats av.

Tom Riddle hade varit en av de Lucius behövde, men han hade inte räknat med att Dumbledore hade planerat att Tom Riddle skulle bli Albus Dumbledores nya skepnad. Med det skulle han äntligen kunna få tillgång till en arvtagarfunktion. Han hade planerat det men Abrax Malfoy fick tag på honom först. Men ingen hade räknat med att Tom skulle skapa sig den väg han gjorde. Hade Voldemort varit högre upp än Lucius så skulle Lucius ha offrats och Voldemort återetablerat sig bara dagar efter första försvinnandet.

Men Lucius visste vem och vad Voldemort var — och även om han var tjänare egentligen — så dödade han dem som inte passade hans infall. Därför hade Lucius valt att _utåt_ underställa sig honom. Lucius hade inga orsaker att hålla Voldemort borta — men han hade inte styrkan att öppet agera mot honom.

Snape hade blivit en viktig pusselbit att ha — det var genom honom Lucius fick kunskap om ALLA familjers ståndpunkt när barnen fanns på Hogwarts. När alla de faktorerna började komma på sina rätta positioner kunde även Albus Dumbledores position börja skönjas, en nästan lika mörk som Malfoys — men båda hade spelat på den politiska maktens plattform, så inga dolda avsikter kunde skönjas.

Men det var historia nu. Med Dumbledores etablissemang låst — när han enligt alla uppgifter hade dött, valde man att låta etablissemanget vara helt låst — men övervakat, under de två följande decennierna. Den som försökte komma i åtnjutande av dem skulle tas in för mycket seriös granskning. Gringotts hade ställt upp på det då inga medel skulle avlägsnas, bara övervakas.

De var dessutom mycket välvilligt inställda, ministeriet hade genomdrivit en lag som frånhävdade alla dömda terrorister rätten att inneha tillgångar. Voldemorts dödsätare kategoriserades generellt som medlemmar i terroristgruppen. Allt Gringotts kunde uppbringa skulle delas i fyra delar. 1 del gick till Gringotts, en till ministeriets generella saldo, en till en återuppbyggnadsfond, samt en pott till _belöningar_.

Harry visste inte då det inrättades att Amelia hade insisterat på att den nya situationen med alla nya fällda dödsätare var _tack vare_ Harry Potter, och att han var väl meriterad för det, och att han avsåg använda det till allas bästa var hon övertygad om.

Det tog några år, men Harrys grupp ökade konstant, och efter ett par år erhöll de också en speciell form av aurorlicens. Det gjorde att de kunde ha utrustning, och andra fördelar som normalt vägrades gemene man, samt att de fick använda dödligt våld vid skyddande av sig själv och andra, utan att riskera svårigheter.

Fudge hade märkt att han var en som _fick sitta kvar_ , ifall han gjorde som _Harrys grupp bestämde_. Efter ett tag insåg han att det som bestämdes från den gruppen — var det som var för samhällets bästa, men det sänkte statusen på den _gamla stammen_.

Även tidningen började innehålla den omagiska sidans nyheter, och övrig samhällsfakta, det blev en klar nyhet för den gamla gruppen.

Harry hade så pass god kunskap om Voldemorts planer från dagboken att han kunde hitta ringen själv, Gringotts _orienterade_ om att de hade konfiskerat valvet för Lestranges då det förvarades ett _förbjudet föremål_ , där. Harry fick, efter bytande av information veta att det var ett horcrux, och att det var Helgas bägare. Sirius hade visat dem på Slytherins bröstspänne. När alverna på Hogwarts insåg vad Potter sökte och behövde förstöra, visade de på Tiaran.

Efter det sattes extra stark övervakning av Riddles gamla Herrgård. Fem år senare kunde de identifiera den person som började vara där, Ronald Weasley. Man lät honom hållas, men ökade planeringen av insats och höll extra hård övervakning.

Harrys grupp som nu omfattade 35 personer utöver han själv var i hög larmberedskap, för man var medveten om att Riddles gård var en av ställena en Tom Riddle — alias Voldemort kunde ha ett intresse av. Hur Ron Weasley passade in där visste de inte. Även om Harry hade en mycket stark misstanke.

En och en halv vecka senare rycktes plötsligt Harry bort från de övriga medan de satt vid Glassbaren i diagongränd. Med det gick stora larmet, samtidigt med det växlade Harry över till sin animagusform, och kunde snabbt komma undan.

Men han märkte snabbt att han behövde återgå innan han blev ormföda. Två kastknivar sände han iväg innan han ens hann orientera sig om detaljerna, den ena bommade, men den sista nästan skar huvudet av den stora ormen. Simultant med det visslade ett energiknippe förbi honom, och sekunderna senare kände han att han träffades hårt, och for iväg åtskilliga meter.

Han försökte se vad som angrep honom, men det enda han såg var gravstenar, och en liten rökplym snett till höger. Han chansade på animagusformen igen, och kunde komma bort från där andra visste att han fanns.

"Potter — det är ingen idé att du försöker, jag vet att jag träffade dig."

Rösten hade kommit från där han borde kunna se om det fanns någon, men han kollade igen, han kunde inte se någon där. Han valde att återgå till mänsklig form, och gjorde en osynlighetsbesvärjelse, så reste han sig upp och tittade mer i detalj dit därifrån det kom rök. Där fanns en kittel, eller om det kallades _tvättgryta_ en som hade eldstad och gryta sammanbyggd.

Harry funderade länge på hur han skulle göra, men han räknade med att grytan och det som fanns i den var något väsentligt, alltså koncentrerade han sig på en förvandlingsbesvärjelse — ett _hål_ rakt igenom, stort nog att det som fanns i skulle rinna ut, han försökte göra den så svag och osynlig som möjligt. Det lyckades men det som rann ut på elden i den gjorde det hela spektakulärt. Vätskan var tydligen högaktiv för genast blev hela kittelen insvept i lågor och röken bolmade svart. Harry fick bråttom att _omgruppera_ sig.

Nästa steg blev att få upp en antiflyktsfär. Den tog enormt på krafterna för den hade samma struktur som hans patenterade sköld. INGET kom igenom den, inga besvärjelser och inget fysiskt, inte heller transferering eller flyttnyckel. Inte ens Fawkes kom igenom den. Innan han gjorde något annat lirkade han fram en kraftstärkande dryck som han girigt svalde.

Efter det tittade han på sin _andra_ mobiltelefon, slog på den och lade ner den på marken bakom den gravsten han hade som skydd. Så tog han sig sakta och försiktigt bort därifrån. När han var så långt bort som skyddsfären medgav utan att ha sett någon annan tog han fram sin _ordinarie_ telefon. Och ringde sin alternativa.

Efter sex signaler ändrades det ringljud han hörde, då sände han SMS'et, och tre sekunder senare hördes explosionen, och skriket som följde, den osynlighet som den andra personen hade använt hjälpte inte mot det sprutande blodet. Nu behövde han bara vänta, och vänta gjorde han.

Skyddsfären var inte stort mer än 40 meter i diameter, men Harry var säker på att de som räknade med att vara här — var på plats, inga förstärkningar från den agerandes sida skulle kunna komma in, inte heller hans egna, men han kände det inte som att han hade det behovet — just nu.

Harry förstärkte sin tystnadsbesvärjelse kring sina fötter, och byggde på sin osynlighet med de besvärjelser han kom på för att få den som såg att tappa intresset för det de såg, varpå han reste sig upp och började granska det som nu låg ner och blödde.

"Accio trollspön, accio trollstavar, accio vapen." Tre trollspön och ett ännu ett trollspö kom även när han kallade på trollstav, fem knivar och ett svärd kom också, efter det skulle det bli frågor.

Han tog fram sanningsserum från bältet stängt några stänk in i munnen på individen som såg ut som den han mindes från skolan som just Ron Weasley. Så snörpte han åt ärmen som saknade hand, och blodflödet avstannade.

Efter att han manade fram vatten i ansiktet på honom verkade han kvickna till

"Vem är du."

"Det ser du väl."

"Tala om för mig vem du är!"

"Ivrig Grumling."

"Vad är Ivrig Grumling"

"En tidsvandrare."

"Vad var du känd under för namn innan du skaffade det där utseendet?"

"Dumbledore."

"Dödade du Ron Weasley?"

"Vad är _att döda_? Att få en kropp att sluta andas eller att bränna en själ?"

"Du har en poäng där. Alltså Albus — vad försökte du göra här?"

"Voldemort är inte borta för gott."

"Det vet jag — men vad försökte DU göra här?"

"Han behöver komma tillbaks — så jag kan ta bort honom slutligt."

"Oh . . och min uppgift i det?"

"Du är ett horcrux — det behövdes för att kalla resten av honom hit."

"Som orientering till dig — Det horcruxet dog när jag konfronterades med Quirrell nere vid Spegeln, under mitt första år. Efter det försvann ärret, och jag har varit tvungen att besvärja det så det ser ut som det var kvar, för att inte väcka misstankar om att jag var inblandad i hans öde."

"Du skulle ha sagt något."

"Så, är det så att Ron Weasley är för alltid förlorad nu?"

"Jag kommer att använda hans namn, och när mitt testamente hittas — så får han allt jag har."

"Så du har stulit hans kropp, och försökte döda mig. har du gjort något horcurx för dig själv?

"Ja."

"Hur många?

"Ett."

"Var finns det?"

"I mitt trollspö."

"Det här?"

"Nej — det som finns i mitt hem."

"Är Voldemort din tjänare?"

"Ja."

"Styr du honom?"

"Nej, han kapade banden, men han är ändå inte fri mig."

"Varför skapade du honom?"

"Han behövdes."

"Malfoys — vad vet du om dem?"

"Vi har följts åt i sekler. Du var den första som lyckades stoppa honom."

"Så — var det inte Voldemort som ordnade det?"

"Nej, jag vet att det var DU."

"Varför har inte du avslutat honom, eller tagit bort Voldemort?"

"Malfoys — vi hade ett avtal att inte fysiskt skada varandra."

"Och Voldemort?"

"Voldemort — Så länge det finns horcrux kvar finns han, och jag behöver ha han att kunna ta bort för att skapa en positiv anda för det nya jag."

"Adjö Albus." Och Harry gjorde en av sina patenterade förbannelser, som ser ut som dödsförbannelsen, men försätter den som träffas i djup stasis.

Efter det ringde han Susan, och rapporterade situationen, och gav GPS'ens koordinater. Sedan blev det mer städning, och gruppen anslöt också, de var ju nästan på plats.

Tre år senare dök nästa försök upp, då var det en dödsätare från Tyskland, och en dockstor Voldemort, som med en tillfångatagen auror lyckades förkroppsliga Voldemort, och han blev ytterst besviken när det inte kom mer än en ytterligare på hans inkallande av _se sina_.

Harry kom lagomt på plats för att åter resa sin spärrdom för att förhindra flykt. Duellen mellan honom och de tre tog inte lång stund. Två av hans _gröna_ fällde de två av hans sedan var det bara de två. Harry sände ut _bombarda_ mer för att _ruska om_ , än att försöka träffa Voldemort — för nu ville han ha möjligheten att _förhöra_ och efter att ha kastat ut en knippe platsormar, som Voldemort inledningsvis försökte tala till fick Harry in sin stasisbesvärjelse — och kampen var över.

Förhöret som sedan följde bekräftade att det inte fanns några okända horcrux, han hade planerat att göra ett med Nagini så fort som möjligt, för han hade fått reda på att flera av hans försäkringar om liv — var röjda. Till mångas förvåning nekade han till all kännedom om inblandning i Malfoys död. Däremot intygade han att han _inledningsvis_ hade varit Dumbledores insvurne, men när han märkte att Dumbledore spelade med falska kort bröt han sig loss.

Dumbledore i Ron Weasleys skepnad och Voldemort kom båda två att sitta på Azkaban i cellerna mitt emot varandra, båda med antimagihalsband. De skulle sitta där _länge_ , då båda hade försäkringar om att leva _oändligt länge_.

—

 **Tämä on lopussa**


End file.
